Tutoring
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Edd is one who doesn't really stick in the crowd. He studies for college, has friends who he knows cares for him, he has the life of a normal teenager. What happens when the bully of his middle school years decides to blackmail Double D into tutoring him? Edd has no problem helping out people, but was it necessarily for Kevin to...
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey readers, you most likely don't know me due to this being my first story on this fandom. I hope you all treat me good and hopefully you enjoy this story. This is the introduction which is usually boring so please be patient with me. So anyway, Enjoy, thanks for reading and please leave a review saying what you think about it.**

_Chapter 1_

Peach Creek High School, a place to learn, make new friends, and a place to start a new life. To many of the kids that went to school, this statement was complete bull shit. To one particular student though, Double D, would highly differ. This student was like no other, he yearned to become more intelligent than he was the year past.

Edd smiled as he looked at his reflection in the small mirror attached to every locker door. Fortunately, he had top locker so the chance of bending over and getting a wedgie was decreased in percentage of happening. Tightening his tie, he grinned, ignoring the gap in between his two teeth. Now in his Senior year, he had to be even more serious about school than ever. A small sigh escaped his lips as he collected all the books he needed.

"Double Dork, how about getting out of the way?" A voice asked, it being deep and obliviously threatening. It belonged to Kevin, kicker of the Peach Creek's famous football team, The Cobblers. Pushing past Double Dee, he spun the lower locker's combination and tossed his jacket in before yanking out what he needed in the mess.

Double D shook his head as he looked at the disorganized locker. _Messy. Messy. Messy. _Ever since freshman year, Kevin had always been by him, what unfortunate luck. Why couldn't he have been put by Ed and Eddy? His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of the others locker slammed shut. Blinking, he watched as Kevin stormed away, most likely not wanting to be seen by a 'nerd', as some classify it, like himself. Giving a shrug, he closed his locker much more quietly and rushed off to Calculus before the bell decided to ring.

Unlike the other students who were yawning and trying to play on their phones without being detected, Edd had been listening to their teacher give a lecture. Disappointment filled him when the lunch bell decided to interrupt them. Packing up his stuff, he stood and made his way out of the door, but not before complementing his teacher on the wonderful lesson the man gave today.

Walking down the crowded hallways, he rushed to the lunchroom as fast as he could. You wanted your lunch before everyone else crowded in, the cafeteria could be very dangerous place. Grabbing a tray full of food, he was immediately bumped into by someone he didn't know. Looking down, he gasped softly at his shirt now covered in mash potatoes. What made it worse was the guy who did it didn't even apologize. "What indecency…" He muttered, throwing his tray away. Shaking his head, he grabbed napkins and walked over to the table in the corner, filled with only his two best friends, Eddie and Ed.

"What happened to your shirt Sockhead?" Eddie asked amused as his friend wiped his shirt with a frown. When receiving no answer, he rocked in his chair and munched on a fry. "Today has totally blown so far." He huffed and glared at Ed when the taller one slapped his back.

"Be happy Eddy, there are two classes left. Then a prep rally." Ed explained with a grin as he tried to reassure Eddy.

Double D sighed softly as his eyes scanned the cafeteria; they stopped at the table full of the jocks. Someone must have told a joke because they were all laughing. His eyes narrowed when realizing that one of the football players was the one guy who made him lose his lunch. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking up, and his eyes met with Nazz. One of the most popular girls actually came up to him to say something. Probably help on homework, that was the usual case. "Hey Nazz," he said with a friendly smile.

The blond smiled at him, "Hey Double D." She said before nudging Kevin who was next to her. He muttered a small forced greeting before Nazz's smile grew. "Hey, we seen what Chad did and that was terrible. We brought you a sandwich so you don't have to go without eating and all of that. You do go on about how good food is for you and all that important stuff."

Edd nodded slowly, "Nutrition is very important for the mind and body." He then looked at Kevin who was holding the sandwich. He honestly wasn't hungry but he didn't want to deny their generosity. "Thanks you two. I owe you." He said as he lightly grabbed the wrapped package.

Kevin frowned, "Such a dork. You don't owe us anything; just eat the damn sandwich already." He huffed and grunted when Nazz elbowed him again. Rolling his eyes, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Nazz smiled, "Well it was nice seeing you three. Bye." She said before leaving, Kevin slowly falling behind, glancing at Edd even after sitting down with his team mates.

Double D looked at the sandwich for a long moment before looking up at his friends who wore dark blushes. Chuckling, he shook his head. He was like that too in Middle school. Nazz had that effect on pretty much every male living on the cul-de-sac at the time. Now though… he couldn't remember the last time a girl had affected him like that. Maybe he was just too worked up with studying to worry about the opposite sex.

"Are you going to eat that?" Ed asked again, staring the sandwich down like he was some type of predator. His stomach growled loudly, "Double D, can I have your sandwich."

Edd blinked and slowly handed him it, "Go ahead. I'm not even that hungry." He collected his stuff up and stood, "I'm going to go ahead and head to my next class. I can get some studying done, see you two later?" He questioned and smiled when Eddy waved him off.

"See you later Double D. Your head's going to swell up and then blow up like they do in Ed's comics." Eddy warned before chuckling. Ed waved with a grin Edd rushed off.

Even as he left the cafeteria, he still felt like eyes were on him. Shuttering lightly, he headed to his locker. Biting his bottom lip, a blush soon formed on his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time a _girl_ had affected him like Nazz had done with the rest of the guys. Kevin… Ever since he came back from summer vacation, freshman year… The changes on his body have done well for him. Unlike Ed, his body stretched and soon enough, he was covered up in muscles from all that weight lifting due to football. Shaking his head, he tried to clear it. He knew that having feeling for another man was normal, nothing was out of ordinary. Sure, many people disagreed with it but that didn't mean it was wrong. So why did he always hold back on telling his friends that he wasn't as straight as they thought?

He sighed and rested his head on the locker door, out of every male gender that went to this school, why did the one that still bullies him thanks to Eddy have to be the one who makes his heart skip a beat?


	2. Blackmailed

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and checked out this story, it made me really happy. You have no clue how much it did. Anyway, read on and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for continuing to read this and I hope you all review to give me your thoughts. Hopefully they're good. *Laughs at self* Yeah… Well let's get on with the show shall we?**

_Blackmailed _

Edd stared into his locker confused, there was a small envelope laying on his neatly placed books. Edd being as organized as he was easily spotted the paper. Picking it up, he opened it slowly. His eyes widened at the sight, there was a small note, and a picture. His hands shook lightly as his eyes scanned the picture. It was him… without his hat. How was someone able to get this picture?! His eyes flicked up to the messy hand writing.

_Be at football practice dork. __Or Else.__ Wouldn't want this picture to get out to everyone else, would we. Kevin._

Edd swallowed hard, the grammar on this note was terrible! But that wasn't important! He immediately freaked out, how Kevin had gotten a picture like this confused him to no end. He never took his hat off, only once in a blue moon. There was a reason behind it, his hair was just… impossible to deal with. He had no problem being a neat, organized teen. Yet his hair… it was one thing that refused to not be messy. It drove him nuts!

Swallowing hard, he placed the letter in the bottom of his bag before rushing to his next class. His heart pounded in his chest as he sat down in English. Lowering his head, he avoided his classmates as they slowly filled into the class room. Hearing Nazz giggle, he tensed as he heard Kevin's voice following after.

Nearly jumping, he noticed Eddy and Ed slump down on both sides of him. "Greeting's…" He said softly as he tried to conceal his blush. His eyes wanted to move over to the other side of the room, just to see if the red head was looking his way like he had in the Cafeteria.

Eddy slumped back and flicked some eraser shavings off of his desk from the previous class. "So Double D, me and Lumpy were talking to each other while you decided to rush off, and we came up with an amazing scam."

Double D looked at him, "Lumpy and I Eddy, you said it wrong." He corrected, sighing when Eddy dismissed him with a wave of the hand.

"Anyway, what about it we make a car, much more faster than a bus, and use it to get everyone to school." Eddy explained. "So the people who sleep in, and the people who want to sleep in, can!" He said enthused as Ed chuckled.

"Yeah Double D, it will be as easy as buttered toast." Ed grinned, causing the smarter one to smile.

"If you really think it will work Eddy, then I guess we can give it a go." Double D gave him a reassuring smile. Resting back in his seat, he tried to pay attention as best as he could. This was just a very unusual day to him. The acknowledgement from Kevin, not being able to concentrate, not telling Eddy how his scam would crash and burn, literally. All so unusual.

"Mr. Eddward." The teacher called, pulling him from his thoughts. "Please pay attention." She ordered before she continued reading through today's passage.

Edd groaned softly and stared down at the words. He actually wanted this class to quicken to be honest. His heart leaped when he listened to Kevin slowly read off the next paragraph. Blushing slightly, he watched as Kevin looked over to him and called out his name.

Edd hugged his messenger bag closer to his body as he made his way out to the football field. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he couldn't believe he was getting blackmailed into tutoring someone. He would have done it for free if Kevin had just asked but he had that embarrassing picture. He had to know how Kevin got his hands on it.

Hearing girls giggle, his eyes moved over to see they belonged to cheerleaders. A light blush burned on his cheeks as he quickly looked away, "Such short outfits… Degrading…" He muttered softly as he made it outside. Going over to the wooden bleachers, he swallowed hard. He could easily get splinters on that. It didn't seem too safe. Pushing away his thoughts, he slowly walked up them and found himself a spot in the corner. No one looked over at him or paid any attention, he was grateful for that.

Staring ahead, he watched as the football player got into position, his eyes scanned the area. "What's the point of this sport?" He asked himself as the ball went flying. He could barely keep track of the small ball, how in the world could they catch it? Getting a small chill, he hugged himself as a small gust of wind passed him. Hopefully this wouldn't take too much time. He didn't want his parents worrying or anything. Edd then paused as his expression dropped. "Oh yeah…" He mumbled. They weren't even there. They weren't ever going to be there. What a terrible realization.

The sound of squealing girls made Edd snap out of his thoughts. He noticed Nazz and the other cheerleaders. She was yelling Kevin's name, a light blush on her cheeks. Edd's eyes softened, she was the reason why he knew he had no chance. She was his soul mate, he knew it. Kevin and Edd lived two different worlds. They were just too different. Just wouldn't happen. Pulling out his homework, he decided to do it while he waited for this practice to be over.

Time passed and Edd neatly placed his books back into his back. Standing up, he slowly made his way down the bleachers. Refusing to look down because of his fear of heights, he managed to get off with shaky legs. "What a horrendous creation." He muttered under his breath as he made his way to the front of the school. Standing there, he waited as patiently as he could for Kevin. After several minutes, he was becoming impatient. "What a lackadaisical man…" He muttered.

"What am I?" A voice asked behind him, causing Double D to jump. Kevin gave him a confused look before he shrugged it off. "So you got my letter then?" He asked though he already knew the answer. Why else would Edd be here? Getting no answer from Edd, he smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Alright then. Let's go."

**A/N: Tell me what you think in a review! Thanks for reading and hopefully you all enjoyed reading this.**


	3. Study

**A/N: You have no clue how happy I am from all your review! Thanks so much!**

_Study_

Edd swallowed hard when they came upon Kevin's motorcycle. "You do not expect me to actually get on that do you?" He asked with a frown, gliding his tongue against the gap on his teeth nervously. "Because I will not," he warned him.

Kevin looked at the bike and then at Edd. "Don't you trust me? I have been driving for a while now, few years." He said before crawling onto the leather seat. "Are you coming or not?" He asked, getting impatient.

Edd shook his head, "Even the best of drivers get into crashes Kevin. Motorcycles are at a higher chance of accidents than a normal vehicle." He argued. Taking a step back, he smiled. "Just come to my house in an hour or two, I have a lot of homework to do anyway so I can get it done before you come." He lied, hoping Kevin wouldn't notice.

Kevin's motorcycle soon came to life and Kevin shrugged, "Whatever you say Double Dweeb." He said before driving out of the school parking lot. He knew the other was lying, how stupid did Edd think he was. He saw the dork sitting in the bleachers, doing his homework. He saw it so much; he got tackled more than he ever had before. So much for a star player.

A relieved sigh came out as Edd watched Kevin vanish from sight. "Oh dear… What am I going to do about this?" He asked softly. Maybe he should have ridden with Kevin, that would be much faster than walking. To be pressed up against Kevin's back… Edd's face immediately reddened and he rushed home. He needed to make sure his house was at least clean for the other; he wasn't one to be rude to his guests. He could make something for dinner too; the meal could help them think. What would be best though?

As his thoughts continued to run everywhere, Edd soon arrived at his house. "Home sweet home…" He mumbled as he stepped into the darkened home. Flipping the lights on, he slipped his shoes off at the door and walked to his bedroom. Setting his bag down, his shirt and shorts came off. He'd take a shower before Kevin came. He felt dirty anyway, being stuck outside for that long during practice.

Jumping into the shower, he sighed softly as he scrubbed his skin with strawberry scented soap. Dousing his thick hair with shampoo, he made sure to wash it twice before getting out. "So much to do. So much." He breathed softly as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Walking back to his room, he pulled a loose t-shirt on and some basketball shorts. Making sure his room was clean, he made his way downstairs. Adjusting his hat, he walked into the kitchen. Immediately noticing the kitchen being restocked, his expression saddened. "Couldn't have stayed home until I got out of school could you?" He mumbled under his breath.

Looking around for a good meal, he decided some rice and chicken would be good for them. Preparing the meal, he went to the living room after he set the timer. Lying on the couch, he rested his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Kevin was going to come over in another hour. What would he think about Edd's lifestyle? Overtime, his eyelids soon began to droop. Next thing he knew, he was sleeping peacefully.

Time passed and a loud beeping timer and the doorbell ringing over and over woke him up. Gasping at the burning smell, he jumped up. He looked at the kitchen and then the front door as panic settled in. Running to the door, he yanked it open. "Come in!" He said, ignoring Kevin's confused face. He then ran to the kitchen, slapping the alarm off. "Ruined!"Edd said with a groan as he looked down at the rice that now looked like soup and the chicken in which was burnt. He turned when hearing a chuckle.

Kevin smiled and laughed, "That's hilarious!" He said with a grin as he walked over. "I guess this is okay. I brought some fast food." He said as he held up a bag filled with McDonalds. "Or do you not want this either?" He asked with a smile.

Edd blushed lightly and looked down at the greasy bag. "Perhaps…" His stomach then growled, "Curses…" He mumbled with a blush. Leading him over to the kitchen table, he sat down. "So… Do I get the picture back when you get a higher grade on an upcoming test?" He asked as he watched Kevin slump down in his chair.

Kevin smirked as he stared at him, Edd's hat was hanging off his head, and he looked different. "I need better grades in all my classes. Coach said that he'll kick me off the team if I don't." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I want C's. Then you can have it back." He agreed as he pulled out a burger. "Where's everyone at?" He asked as he looked around the empty house.

Edd shrugged as he grabbed the burger. "They'll be back." He lied without any emotion in his voice. Opening the wrapping, he took a bite. Swallowing it down, he smiled. "Thank you Kevin." He murmured and the two ate in awkward silence.

Kevin finished his first and then pulled out his homework. "So how do I do this?" He asked annoyed as he stared down at all of the numbers. This was basic math to Edd.

Edd wiped his hands off and then his mouth. "Well Kevin, it's pretty simple. You just have to substitute on each side and get x by itself." He explained before chuckling at Kevin's confused expression. Grabbing a pencil, he scribbled down the problem. "You just have to move this to the other side… and then this…" He then circled the answer. "So do you understand?" He asked with a smile, looking up. A light blush formed when he noticed the way Kevin was staring at him. "What is it?" Did he miss some grease on his face or something?

Kevin smiled softly, "You really enjoy doing this kind of stuff, don't you?" He asked, not having paid any attention to the problem what so ever.

Edd huffed softly, "Stop getting distracted. You have to pay attention if you want your grades to get better…" He pouted. "I'll show you once more, and then you have to try." He explained before doing another problem slowly. Had it been that easy for Kevin to see how much he enjoyed teaching? He had always wanted to be a teacher.

Kevin nodded every now and then, taking the pencil from his hand and started scribbling down the next problem. "This right?" He asked as he showed Double D. He groaned when the smarter one shook his head. "This is stupid! I'm going to get kicked off the team because I can't get any of this stuff." He grumbled.

Edd sighed softly and pointed to his numbers, "You just divided wrong. Try it again." He pushed, his smile not vanishing. "I believe in you."

Kevin looked down and erased the problem. Retrying it, he had to hide his smile when Edd cheered for him. "Shut up Double Dweeb." He huffed with a small smirk. Doing another problem, he was shocked when he got another right. Maybe Edd was right, he did need to pay attention.

The next hour ran the same; Edd continued pointing out mistakes and Kevin fixed them annoyed as each subject passed. Kevin then stood as he swung his book bag on one shoulder. "Let's keep this between us okay? I don't want the team knowing that I'm getting help from a nerd."

Edd rubbed the back of his neck, "Of course." He said, trying not to sound too offended. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said slowly as he led him to the front door. Opening it, he grinned. "Good luck with your studies."

Kevin sighed and fixed Edd's hat, ignoring the other's gasp. "That has been bothering me." He huffed before shoving his hands in his pockets. Noticing Edd's blush, he stepped outside. "Cya Double Dork."

Edd gaped as he watched Kevin drive off. Had his hat been messed up the entire time?! "Oh my…" He muttered under his breath before closing the door.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!**


	4. The Ride

**A/N: Hey you guys, first off, let me thank you so much for all the reviews. I honestly didn't expect to get as many as I did so thank you so much for that. Another thing is, I apologize if there are any mistakes, I usually miss some so I'm sorry for that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this; I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review!**

_The Ride_

The weekend, the one part of the week that everyone looks for in which including Edd. Without any interruptions, he could sit back and enjoy a book or two with all of this silence. This Saturday would be his. Laying down on the couch, he opened up his book and started reading. The only sound around him was the soft ticking from the clock on one of the picture filled walls.

Minutes passed and Edd flipped to the next page. Sighing softly, he really couldn't get into this series. He just had too much on his mind it seemed. The person stuck in his head was what got him worried. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud noise outside. Looking up towards the door, he got up and walked over. Opening the door, he stepped out with a confused look as he watched Kevin shut off his motorcycle. A light blush formed as his cheeks as his eyes met with Kevin's. Why in the world was he here? Didn't Kevin have a _life_?

Kevin got off and began heading towards Double D. "Hey." He said with a smile before rubbing the back of his neck. "You busy?" He asked, glancing behind Edd to see if there were any activities that he could be interrupting Edd in. He was surprised to see there was none. Maybe he caught him sleeping?

"What are you doing here?" Edd asked as he leaned back on the frame of the door. Looking down at the grass, he noticed a small butterfly resting on a flower. He smiled lightly, if Kevin wasn't here, he would have most definitely observed it.

"_We're _going to take a ride on my bike," he explained, pushing the we in we're. Noticing Edd's confused yet surprised expression, Kevin smirked. "If you just ride with me to your house every day after practice, we can get more studying in if we get to your house." He tried to persuade.

Edd bit his lip as he glanced over at the motorcycle and then at Kevin. How was he suppose to tell him no and actually stick with it. Not like he could give an excuse this time. "I don't know..." He mumbled softly, avoiding Kevin's eyes.

"Common Double D... please? Just ask your parents or whatever it is you have to do, get dressed, and let's go." He tried again. His brows furrowed when seeing the emptiness in Edd's expression as he shrugged. He needed to find out why Edd looked so sad whenever he mentions his parents.

"They wouldn't care." Edd said softly and moved aside so Kevin could come in. "Come in and wait, I have to get dressed first. Wouldn't be good if I went in my pajamas." He chuckled at the thought. Watching Kevin step in, he rushed to his room so Kevin wouldn't have to wait too long.

Kevin glanced around; he noticed how empty it was. Were his parents still sleeping? Who could possibly sleep til this hour? Shrugging, he noticed many of the pictures on the wall that he had missed the first time he was here. Walking over, his eyes wandered over all ages of Edd. Multiple ones were of him winning awards at young ages and him meeting most likely famous people. Some were just him, having a smile on his face while doing who knows what. A small smile formed on Kevin's lips as he continued looking.

Edd threw on a shirt and pulled up some pants. Why in the world had a guy like Kevin shown interest in a guy like himself? They were supposed to just study together and nothing more. Kevin even wanted to hide that, so why was he here. "Oh dear..." He mumbled when noticing how messy he had just made his room while looking for a nice outfit. "Messy, messy, messy." He huffed as he gathered all the clothes and threw them in his dirty basket. He'd clean the when he got home.

Walking over to his full length mirror, he made sure to fix his hat this time. He didn't want the incident last night happening again. That would simply be too embarrassing for him. Leaving his room, he noticed Kevin engrossed into the photos. "Ready to leave?" He asked, poking him in hopes to bring his attention back to what they were going to do.

Kevin nodded and headed out, holding the door open for Edd. Walking over to his motorcycle, he smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So don't freak out Dork but... I didn't bring a helmet for you since I don't usually use them." He said slowly. "But you can trust me, I'm a great driver. I haven't crashed once in three years."

Edd's eyes widened as he took a step back, "Don't you know how dangerous that is Kevin!" He said with a shocked expression. "There are more than four thousand deaths per year from motorcycle accident. Imagine how many were because of no helmets!" He said as he threw his hands in the air.

Kevin rolled his eyes and got on, "Shut up Double Dweeb and just get on. I said trust me for a reason. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He huffed as he started it up.

Edd took a long moment to think about it. Should he risk his life just to please Kevin? Biting his lower lip hard, he sighed in defeat. "If I die and you survive in some preposterous way, I'm going to haunt you." He threatened as he attempted to get on, using Kevin's shoulders to help balance him. Sitting back, he blushed darkly.

"It'll be real short." Kevin chuckled, "Now you're going to have to wrap your around me so you don't-" Before he could finish off his sentence, he felt Edd hug him tightly at an insane speed. His eyes softened, "Ya don't have to do it that tight..."

Edd shook his head, "I by all means will make sure I live through this. So don't question my actions!" He said as his face flushed. This was just as he imagined it, Kevin's back was warm and comforting. Resting his cheek on Kevin, he hugged him tighter as the bike began moving.

"Make sure to keep holding on," Kevin instructed as a light blush burned on his own face. He tried to ignore it as he drove throughout the streets. The day was wonderful; a date at the beach would be amazing. The place was probably packed though, so then maybe not.

Edd prayed that his heavily beating heart wouldn't be noticed by the other. This ride was one thing but to have to hold onto Kevin the entire time... Edd shook the thoughts out of his head as his blush grew. He needed to stop this silly crush. He should be thinking about the exams that would be coming up, not how nice Kevin feels or wondering how ripped he really is under all these useless clothes. His eyes widened, what was becoming of him!

Kevin glanced back, "Lean when I do." He ordered as a turn was approaching. Leaning slightly with the other, they drove through it easily. Kevin soon grinned, "It's not as bad as you thought now was it?" He asked with a chuckle.

Edd glanced up and then back at the blurred scenery. "It isn't..." He mumbled softly, loosening his arms slightly. His eyes closed and he just listened to the pounding in his chest. He then paused, his heart wasn't pounding anymore. So that means... it was Kevin's heart he was listening to. A small smile formed as he relaxed. What was Kevin so worked up about?

The ride soon ended, the two already pulling up in Edd's driveway. Sighing softly, he pulled his arms away and managed to crawl off without falling on his face. Fixing his hat, he smiled. "Thanks Kevin." He said, standing on his legs in which felt like jelly right now. "I guess ill see you Monday then." Edd said sheepishly.

Kevin nodded, "Later." He said before driving off with a small smile on his face.

Edd sighed as he watched Kevin vanish in the distance. Walking back into his house, he was surprised to see Eddy and Ed both sitting on the couch, watching one of Ed's movies.

Eddy glanced over and smirked. "Now that Sockhead decided to come back, how about we get this scam into action?" He asked though it sounded more like an order.

Edd swallowed hard, so much for _his_ Saturday.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed to the fullest and please leave a review, telling me what you thought.**


	5. Excuse Me?

_Excuse Me?_

One week has passed since Edd agreed to tutor Kevin, helping him in his studies. The two had begun slowly getting closer and closer, even as smart as he was, Edd hadn't noticed the way Kevin looked at him. Edd had been stopped by Kevin; the red head had been wearing a large grin on his face. Looking down, he noticed a paper in Kevin's hand. "What is it?" He asked with a small smile.

Kevin showed him the paper that was marked with a large B. "I actually got a good grade!" He said happily, proud of himself. "I have to go show coach, tell him that he can start having faith in me." He said as his grin slowly began to grow. "I'll see you later Dor-" He paused, "I mean Double D." He said with a chuckled before rushing off towards the locker room.

Edd smiled to himself and he ignored his light blush. "Good for you Kevin." He mumbled to himself softly before heading over to his next class. The class dragged on but he didn't care, he couldn't get Kevin's happy expression out of his head. That made him not even notice how dead and depressing his class was today.

The next two classes were a blur before the lunch bell finally rang. Students jumped up and rushed to their lockers to get their stuff and to go get a lunch seat before someone else could take them. Edd on the other hand took his time, knowing Ed and Eddy already had his seat ready. Heading to his locker, he grinned when noticing Nazz and Kevin at his locker. He was about to greet them both before stopping, hearing their conversation.

"Double Dork?" Kevin asked, his voice filled with surprise. "The cheerleaders don't know what their seeing then." He huffed, throwing his stuff in his locker. One that Edd had organized for him. "He's not the reason why I got this grade, have some faith in me Nazz." He chuckled softly and nudged her arm. "He's about as dumb as the other two." He laughed before closing his locker. The two turned and headed for lunch.

Edd furrowed his brow as anger filled him; he stopped at his locker and yanked it open after putting in the combination. "I'm dumb?" He asked angrily as he slammed the door. Rarely did he get angry but this was ridicules. Going to the cafeteria, he headed straight to their table and sat down with a huff.

One corner of Ed's unibrow rose as he looked at Double D confused. "Is something wrong?" He asked as he leaned closer, staring at the fuming nerd.

Eddy chuckled and rocked on his chair, "Probably got a 99 on one of his tests." He teased before his smile dropped, seeing the glare in Edd's eyes as the other stared across the lunch room. "Woah Sockhead, who set you off?" He asked as he leaned in himself.

Edd rolled his eyes and stood, "I'm going to go get my lunch." He mumbled before walking over to the line. As he stood, he silently rocked on his heels. Should he go confront Kevin about his choice of words? Or should he just forget all about it so that picture wouldn't get around school? He shook his head as he walked forward.

Getting his lunch, he paid for it and sat back down. Picking at his food, he sighed softly. Looking at Eddy, he looked back down at his food. "You guys don't think I'm stupid do you?" He asked softly, feeling like he should ask just to make sure.

The two stared at him shocked. "Stupid?!" Eddy asked, getting worked up. "Who in their rights mind would think that you are stupid?" He asked angrily, as if the question had offended him.

Ed nodded, munching on his sandwich. "Eddy's right Double d. You're not stupid." He said with a childish grin.

Edd smiled at the two, "Thanks. That was a stupid question to ask. He took a bite of his fruit before glancing over at the clock. "I think I should go you two. The library is calling my name." He chuckled and stood up, but was stopped by Eddy.

Eddy's expression was serious, "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice telling he wanted a truthful answer. "You haven't been eating lately and we haven't hung out in a week." He said with a frown.

Edd rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Eddy…" What should he say? He couldn't tell him that he was tutoring his rival. The food here wasn't too great here anyway so he didn't want to eat. What else was there? He pulled his wrist from Eddy's hold and glanced over at Kevin. The other was staring back, a frown on his lips, his eyes glaring at Eddy. Edd smiled, "I won't be busy after school today. We can hang out then."

Eddy grinned, "Good. Then it's settled, after school, my place. Got that Lumpy?" He asked, nudging him with his elbow.

Edd grinned as he threw away his food, he was glad to have friends like those two. He didn't need a friend like Kevin, not one that would say something like that behind his back. Shaking his head, he headed to his locker. Grabbing the books he needed to return, he vanished to the living room.

The bell rung soon after he had gotten a new book and he groaned. He didn't want to go to English. He didn't want to see him. That smile, that red hair, those green eyes… He didn't want to see any of it. Trudging his way towards class, he surprised even the teacher when he arrived last. "How out of character of me…" He muttered under his breath as he sat down. Opening his book, he was glad class immediately started.

Turning the page, he read about how the main character in his book, a female, had a hard time living in her household. She was planning on running away, "Running away from your problem won't work, it isn't realistic." He sighed to himself and slouched in his chair. Glancing over at the clock, he sighed. "35 more minutes to go."

Class ended and he snapped his book shut, Edd gathered up all of his stuff and neatly put it in his messenger bag. Reaching up, he fixed his tie and stood up. "Ill see you guys later tonight." He nodded at Ed and Eddy. Stepping out of the classroom, his legs began to move faster. It was obvious what, or rather who, he was avoiding. The sound of footsteps behind him caused his heart to pound. 'Please don't be Kevin.' He begged inside of his head before glancing behind him. He watched as Johnny caught up to him with a smile. Just as a casual conversation started between the two, Edd's thoughts about the certain redhead soon vanished.

**A/N: This chapter was so depressing lol. No romance at all! Sorry if there were any OOCness or anything. Just needed some conflict to happen, so emotional Edd needed to come out. So what's Edd going to do when Kevin confronts him? Is he really going to skip tutoring to hang out with the other Edboys as Rolf calls it? Find out on the next chapter! Thanks so much and please leave a lovely review. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	6. First Move

_First Move_

The sound of a screaming woman filled Eddy's room as the trio hung out. Ed was glued to one of his favorite horror movies while the other two sat on Eddy's comfortable bed. Eddy was leaned back while Edd was putting away all of his homework.

"Eddy! Double D!" Ed grinned as he looked back at the two. "Did you just see that?" He asked, referring to the scene in the movie. "Gosh I love the Termidactal! It's so powerful; it doesn't have to do too much to kill his prey. He's that strong. All he has to do is pin them down with his arms and peck at their organs until they bleed to death." He informed with a grin.

Edd's face grew slightly green as Eddy laughed out loud. "Thank you for the… gruesome fact Ed." He said slowly before his eyes flicked over to the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was going to be dark soon, he'd have to leave. "I should go…" He said softly as he grabbed his bag.

Ed nodded as the credits to his movie rolled. Turning away from the screen, he had a small pout on his face. "Sarah said she's going to tell my mom if I don't help her study for her tests."

Eddy laughed, holding his sides. "You? Help her study? What a joke!" He teased, grinning as Ed only pouted more.

Standing up, Edd hugged his bag close to his body as he watched the two argue about if Ed was capable or not. "I'll see you both at school tomorrow, goodbye." He called as he headed outside. The streets were calm, the sky was beginning to darken and the street lamps were beginning to light up the area. He sighed with a smile as he enjoyed the peace and quiet. Nothing could ruin this moment for him.

That is, until he noticed the very familiar motorcycle in his driveway. His eyes following the bike, was Kevin who was sitting on his steps, he looked rather miserable. Stopping in front of the other, Edd frowned as Kevin looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, trying not to sound as angry as he really was.

Kevin cracked a smile, glad to see Edd. "I thought something happened to you since you weren't at practice like you normally do. You also weren't home." He informed before kicking a loose rock. "I didn't think you wanted to break our deal and have that picture sent around school." He teased with a smirk.

Edd's brows lifted as his hands slowly curled into fists, he was infuriated. "Kevin, please leave." He said as politely as he could, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He was so angry at him already; did Kevin really have to mention the picture?

Kevin tilted his head in confusion, "What's wrong Double D?" He asked before noticing hurt filling Edd's eyes. What did he do? He didn't like this version of Edd.

Edd looked away, "Don't call me that. Only friends can." He mumbled before looking back up at Kevin. He'd tell him how it was and then he and Kevin would never have to speak to each other again. They weren't meant to interact with each other, they were just too different. "Listen Kevin, I am done. Done tutoring, I don't care who you share that picture with." He huffed with a light blush, ignoring the look of shock Kevin was giving to him. He quickly stepped towards the door and pushed it open. "Like you told Nazz, I'm too stupid to tutor you anyway."

Kevin's eyes widened even more, "How much did you hear?" He asked, stepping towards Edd. He hadn't known he was there, he had no clue!

"Enough to know none of this matter's to you." Edd answered. "Now goodnight." He huffed as he headed inside. Going to close the door, a gasp escaped when Kevin stopped the door with his foot.

Kevin stepped inside, walking towards Edd as the other began backing up. "I just said all that so Nazz wouldn't think I'm an idiot." He tried to explain.

Edd huffed and put his hands on his hips, "Well if you want to impress her so much, how about actually paying attention in class? How about actually trying for one?" He suggested angrily.

Kevin's cheeks grew hot as he took another step, Edd followed suit and bumped into the arm of the couch. "She's not the one I want to impress though!" He paused, his blush growing darker. "Dork…" He said, sighing the word out. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't deserve to be forgiven but I'm begging you man."

Edd turned his head, trying not to notice how close Kevin was starting to get. Blushing himself, he lightly bit his lower lip. "Liar…"

Kevin reached out, "I'm not lying!" His brows rose when Edd gasped and fell over the arm from trying to avoid Kevin's hand. Kevin watched as Edd hit the couch, Edd's face was flushed. The corners of Kevin's lips began to curve upwards.

"W-What?" Edd asked, noticing Kevin's stare. He covered his face in embarrassment as he tried to block out Kevin. This was very difficult for him. He was so distracted by this that his anger dissipated.

Kevin laughed at him before slowly calming down. "You know… you never really congratulated me on that good grade you know?" He said with a small pout.

Double D sat up and fixed his hat, stuffing the thick black waves back inside. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, ignoring his heavily beating heart.

Kevin walked around and sat down next to him. Tapping his chin in thought, a grin formed. "You can make this up to me by going to The Cobblers next football game Friday. It's our last game of the season and I want you to be there to see me play." He explained with a warm smile.

Edd stared at him and nodded slowly, "Y-Yes." He then nodded more surely. Blushing darker, his eyes looked down.

Kevin leaned down towards him with his smile growing into a smirk. "And if I win…" He whispered softly, noticing Edd shiver. "Then your Saturday afternoon is mine."

**A/N: You guys have no clue how excited I was to write this. Gersh! I'm a giggling mess now. Kevin made his first move… kinda. Woo! Review! Favorite! Follow! Thanks for reading! Hopefully you all enjoyed!**


	7. The Awaited Game

**A/N: Heyyyy**

_The Awaited Game_

"_Your Saturday afternoon is mine."_

Edd blinked at the page he had been glancing at for the last five minutes. He continued to get lost in his thoughts as he remembered what Kevin had said to him. Setting the book down, he looked towards Kevin as the other ate with all of his friends. Why had Kevin wanted his afternoon? Was it possibly… a date? Edd quickly shook his head at the thought as his cheeks grew darker. No, that couldn't have been Kevin's motive.

Eddy frowned and snapped his fingers directly in front of Edd's face, taking the smarter one out of his thoughts. "Hello? Sockhead, come back down to earth would you? I asked how your burger was, seeing I got this disgusting burnt pizza. Cafeteria food bites, why can't they serve edible stuff?" He asked, not allowing Edd to answer his question. Eddy then suddenly slapped his fist into his hand as a light bulb appeared. "Scam idea boys!" He said, getting much too excited. "We can make something actually good and sell it, then all the kids who are like us and hate school lunches, can actually get a good meal. Imagine how many jawbreakers we can get with all that cash!"

Ed just nods and mutters a 'yeah' as he attempts to balance spoons on his nose. "Seems like a plan Eddy." He grinned before the spoon fell off.

Double D chuckled at the two before shaking his head. "Seeing items to other students is prohibited Eddy, do you not read the handbook?" He asked, feeling rather amused. Glancing back over at the jocks table, he blushed lightly to see Kevin looking directly at him with a smile on his face. Edd returned the smile and gave a light enough wave so it wasn't too noticed.

Eddy finished off his pizza, despite what he had said and leaned in. "So, are you busy like usual?" He asked, glancing at Edd.

Edd nodded sheepishly and apologized. He disliked not being able to hang out with his friends much anymore outside of school but he needed to help Kevin. He didn't want to imagine what Eddy would think if he found out that he and Kevin were hanging out much more now, whether it was studying or not.

Eddy shrugged it off, sighing softly. "I just don't want us to separate as friends that's all. Becoming distant isn't in my agenda." He explained, ignoring the sadness that wrapped itself around his conscience.

Double D gasped and shook his head, "Never! We're like a family Eddy!" He said, trying his hardest to get his point through. Sighing softly, he stood and began to gather up his belongings. "I promise we'll hang out sometime Eddy, don't think that way alright?" He asked with a calm smile. Receiving a nod from them, he made his way out of the cafeteria.

Going to his locker, what Eddy had said burned into his mind. Were they really getting distant? Shaking his head, he opened his locker. The first thing he noticed was a note laying on his books. "Who all knows my locker combination?" He muttered softly. Opening the note, a light blush quickly formed as he noticed the football game ticket. "Oh my… seems he really wants me to go…" Edd mumbled. Smiling to himself, he then headed off to English.

Edd shivered as he stood in the line, his ticket in his trembling hands. He hugged his sweater closer to his body as he took a step closer. Why must they do it while it was dark and cold out? Sighing to himself, he glanced around. It was a good thing he decided to come early, seemed it was already beginning to get packed.

Handing his ticket to the collector, he made his way to the usual seat he took while waiting for Kevin. His body continued to shiver as he blew hot air onto his freezing fingers. Glancing out into the stands, he noticed some of the players talking to family and friends. Unfortunately, none of the faces belonged to Kevin.

"Not like he'd come over and talk to me…" Edd grumbled as he watched his breath appear before his eyes. He got lost in his thoughts before the crowd, much larger now, began cheering and caused him to realize the game was starting.

His eyes darted over the players before he finally spotted Kevin, a smile formed. He clapped awkwardly so he didn't seem too weird. He didn't want to go and scream and such like all the others were doing, straining his vocal chords was not in his agenda.

Just as the game began, Edd already lost where the ball was. By the sound of the others teams crowd, he assumed The Cobblers didn't have the ball. As more time pasts, Edd looked up at the scoreboard. The other team was winning. His heart began pounding in his chest as the realization hit. If they lost, he wouldn't get his date… That just wouldn't do.

Standing up, he cupped his mouth with his hands. With a dark, flustered expression, he began to yell. "Come on Kevin! You have to win remember!" He called before figuring that Kevin probably couldn't even hear him.

But as he thought he was right, he noticed Kevin look up into the stands. He noticed Kevin looking directly at him, even with the distance, Edd could see Kevin's smirk. Gasping, he sat down quickly as he hid his face in embarrassment. "You better win…"

The game soon began to pick up, The Cobblers got a touchdown, and then after a few minutes, they got another one. With one minute to go on the last quarter, Edd saw that both teams were tied.

It was the last play; Rolf had the ball and was sprinting towards their end. Throwing it at the right time, he grunted as he was tackled down. "You got this Kevin-boy!" He yelled.

Edd covered his eyes, he couldn't watch. Moments passed of anticipated silence before the crowd roared in celebration. Edd moved his hands to see The Cobblers celebrating as they held the football up in the air. The cheerleaders hugged each other and giggled happily.

Smiling softly, he shook his head. He shouldn't have even doubted Kevin and his team. He knew they'd win. Standing up and dusting himself off, he made his way off the stands. He didn't want to get caught up in the rush of the crowd when everyone left.

"Dork!" A voice called, happiness filling it completely.

Edd turned and gasped when Kevin wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Did you see how close that was? We won! I can't believe it!" Kevin went on, not noticing how much Edd got closer and closer to resembling a tomato.

_He's hugging me… Kevin's hugging me…_ Edd thought to himself as his arms lifted and hugged him back. "I saw Kevin, it was fascinating." He muttered, ignoring the scent of sweat and body odor on Kevin. He frowned when Kevin pulled away.

"I have to go celebrate with the team." He said before pausing. "Oh, and the cheering me on part was pretty cute Double Dweeb." He smirked and began backing up towards the field. "Seems I'll be picking you up at one-ish." He winked before running off, leaving Edd speechless.

**A/N: Tell me what you think in a review, thanks for reading!**


	8. The Date (Part One)

**A/N: So what's up you guys? I decided to write this in two parts because I didn't want to cram it all in one chapter. I'll try to get part two up tomorrow so you don't have to wait too long :D After that, Imma try to update every other day. Imma try, no promises. Enjoy, thanks for reading and please leave a review. Thanks so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews by the way. Thanks!**

_The Date (Part One)_

Edd rushed out of the bathroom, his hair dripping wet and a loose towel wrapped around his waist. What time would Kevin be here anyway? Would he be early? Or would he be late? Probably late seeing Kevin was usually late for everything.

Walking over to his closet, he pulled two shirts out and gave them both a stare. Is this what a girl felt like when a boy she crushed on asked her out on a date? Was it normal to want to smile and laugh, dance in happiness even? He wanted to let everyone to know how happy he was. Who knew a single person could make Edd feel like this?

Deciding on a v-neck that hugged his skin and a snug pair of jeans, he got changed. Using his towel to dry his hair, he glanced at the pool of thick, tangled hair. "Why must you always be so messy?" He grumbled softly as he dropped the towel in his dirty clothes basket. Glancing at his outfit once more, he put on his hat before he headed downstairs.

Edd stopped in front of the kitchen, staring inside silently. Should he eat something? But what if Kevin wanted to take them to a place where they would eat? Then his appetite would be ruined. "That wouldn't be good at all."

Groaning, he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. He was so nervous while Kevin wasn't even here yet! Was Kevin as nervous as he was? Edd imagined Kevin all flustered and sweaty, the image made him laugh.

Picking up an apple, he bit down into it. He'd just eat this; it would keep him satisfied without ruining his appetite. The moment he took his last bite, the doorbell decided to ring. Gasping, he tossed his apple core into the trash can before rushing over to the door. Pulling it open, he tried to calm himself. His body was tense and his heartbeat was out of control. "You're early."

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, "That a problem Dork?" He huffed before smiling as Edd quickly shook his head. "You look nice." He tried to complement before taking a step back. "Ready to go?"

Edd nodded, "So where is it that we're going exactly?" He attempted to ask and pouted when Kevin told him it was Top Secret. "Can I at least have a small hint?" He tried again, frowning while Kevin shook his head.

Kevin walked over to his motorcycle and got on, holding it up as Edd got on right after. "This is going to be a longer ride than what you're used to so I'm sorry beforehand." He apologized.

Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin and hugged him, "It's alright Kevin." He mumbled as he leaned in, the scent of Kevin's cologne filling his nose. His blush grew, Kevin smelled amazing. "Y-You smell nice..." He muttered, tucking his face away in Kevin's back.

Kevin chuckled as he started up his bike. Pulling out of Edd's driveway, he drove down the streets of Peach Creek. Soon enough, he was driving out of the small town.

Edd wondered where they were going exactly. He stayed quiet though, not wanting to disrupt the peace of the ride. Looking around, his hold on Kevin tightened. Trees surrounded them, a few cars beside and passing them. He was amazed at the sight.

Being by himself for most of his life, he never had the chance of being outside of Peach Creek. His parents never took him with them as it seemed they believed education was far more important than spending quality time together.

Kevin turned on a dirt path and began slowing down as a large building came into view. "We're here Edd." He said as he came to a stop. Sighing heavily, nervousness began settling in.

Edd glanced up and smiled, "Is this a castle? Abandoned?" He asked as the bike when silent. Crawling off, he grinned.

Kevin got off and kicked a rock. "My mom told me about this place and I thought you'd like it... You can get a tour or just roam it by yourself..." He mumbled with a light blush.

Double D nodded and edged Kevin to move faster. He couldn't wait to learn about this place! "Knowledge is remarkable Kevin, no matter where the location is at."

Kevin smiled as Edd rushed them in. Digging around in his pocket for his wallet, he paid the woman upfront for the free roam. Rolling his eyes at the long list of rules they had to follow, the two listened until the woman finally let them go to explore.

Edd looked around in amazement, reading all captions and labels that were plastered on the wall. "Oh Kevin! How wonderful this is!" He said excited before glancing over at the other. His breath hitched when he noticed the soft, caring expression on Kevin's face. "W-What is it?" He asked, glancing around as he tried to figure it out.

Kevin chuckled and shook his head. "Just thinking how adorable you are when you are doing something you're enjoying." He grinned when the other blushed terribly, "You're so fun to tease Dork." He laughed as he nudged Edd.

Edd looked away and walked over to a large portrait of a woman, possible the deceased owner of this castle. His fingers lightly ran over the frame, he bit his bottom lip. "Kevin, may I ask you something?" He asked softly, ignoring his skin as it grew hotter. "Is this… a date?" He already knew the answer; Kevin wouldn't want to take him on a date. He'd take Nazz, the two fit perfect together, looked so natural. They'd just look out of the ordinary. This was just a thank you for helping him study. Right?

"You're and idiot." Kevin muttered before shoving his hands in his pockets. "What if this was? Would you still want to be here with me?" He asked, his voice calm. He walked over to him and looked down with a light blush.

Edd's eyes widened, so this was really a date. "I would… seeing this is just a friendly outing and su-" He jumped when Kevin's hand shot out and slapped the wall. Turning and looking at Kevin, he noticed how serious his expression was. His heart pounded as Kevin just stared at him. "W-We should go Kevin…" He mumbled, his back pressed hard against the cold wall.

Kevin leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against Edd's forehead. "It's a date. Not a friendly freaking outing." He huffed, pulling away from the flustered Edd. "Any further questions?" He asked with a smirk, loving the way Edd was looking right now.

Edd looked around, avoiding Kevin's eyes. "No." He muttered, walking forward as he tried to calm himself. It wasn't his fault that the man beside him made him feel this way! Kevin even said that this was a full on date! What was he going to do?

Kevin glanced over at Edd, noticing how distracted he was by his thoughts. Smirking, he grabbed his hand, holding it as the two walked. Looking away, he didn't want the other to see the blush that was covering his face.

Edd's thoughts were interrupted quickly and he looked down at their hands. He noticed how much Kevin's hand was compared to his. Much more tanner too compared to his pale self. A soft smile formed and he gave it a squeeze. Kevin was so warm, much more caring than he thought. Edd looked around and grinned as he began pointing out things he thought were fascinating.

When reaching the exit, Kevin let go of Edd's hand and stretched. Hearing Edd's rumbling stomach, he chuckled. "Wanna go get something to eat?" He asked as he led Edd over to the motorcycle.

Edd nodded with an embarrassed blush, "Food does sound Marvelous…"

**A/N: So that's it with chapter one! Finally some real romance is coming on! Wooo~ Kevin's ready for some action lol, anyone else? Lemme Know! So QOTC(Question of the Chapter): I am going to try to make this a 20 chapter story. Would you be willing to read all of that or is it too long? Tell me in a review! Thanks again!**


	9. The Date (Part Two)

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you so much for everything so far. The reviews that inspire me to write more, all the emails I get lol. I am very grateful. I am so glad I decided to come to this fandom, I didn't expect to get as far as I did. Also, Thank you so much to the people who answered my question yesterday. I was afraid it would be too much and you'd get bored. I'll try to make it at least 18 Chapters and it all be fluffy and this and that. Anyway! Enough of that. Please enjoy and thank you for reading.**

_The Date (Part 2)_

Edd glanced up at Kevin as he silently sipped from his milkshake. The two had stopped at Dairy Queen for a snack and so far, neither had really said anything. Reaching out for the fries they both shared, he blushed when Kevin glanced up at him. The others eyes were so… Edd had to look away as he ate a fry,

Kevin smirked and took a bite of his blizzard. "So, can I take it you liked the Castle? Or did I fail miserably?" He asked as he leaned against his propped up elbow. As Edd began explaining all the cool things he found out, Kevin watched with amusement. With a grin, he nodded at everything Double D had said. "You know, we can do these types of things whenever you want." He pointed out.

Edd blushed and nodded slowly as his eyes traveled to the floor. "Only if you want Kevin…" He brushed off an invisible thing of his pants awkwardly. "So, since this is a date…. Does this mean you like me?" He asked sheepishly as he reached over for another fry and nibbled on it.

Kevin sat up straight and rubbed the back of his neck. "I would think…" He mumbled. "I don't just hold hands with anyone." He murmured even though Edd could go against that statement since he holds hands with Nazz all the time. Kevin then smirked and leaned it, "That's not a problem, is it Dork?"

Edd gasped softly and quickly shook his head. "Of course not!" He said before a small smile formed and a light blush covered his face. Kevin liked him. Out of all the people that he could get with, he chose to like Edd. "S-So, what are you going to do now that Football's done?" He asked curiously, trying to bring the conversation back to being casual.

Kevin shrugged, "My dad wants me to go for basketball. Don't know why but I probably will." He said before grinning. "You going to come cheer me on like yesterday?" He asked with an amused expression. "I'd be glad if you did."

Edd grinned and finished off his milkshake. "I don't really have anything better to do so why not? It'll be slightly be pointless but it could also be fun." He explained as he stood from his seat. Taking all of their trash, he tossed it in the bin. His nose scrunched up at the sight of the disgusting bin. "Filthy. They should clean this more often." He huffed under his breath.

Kevin's eyes followed Edd as he left and soon came back. Standing up, he grabs Edd's hand and gives it a small squeeze. "Let's go, it'll be late when we get home if we don't leave." He explained as he led him out and over to his bike. Just as he said, the two looked up at the sky to see it was becoming an orangish. Looking over at Edd who was engrossed into the sky, he smiled warmly. "Beautiful…" He murmured, referring to the other rather than the sky.

Edd nodded slowly as he crawled on after Kevin. "It really is." He murmured as he rested his cheek on Kevin's back. Today was fun, he was glad that Kevin decided to take him out. He really was lucky. "Thank you…" Edd sighed softly; listening to Kevin's racing heart. It seemed he was also nervous, even though he didn't seem it. Closing his eyes, Edd just remained that way until the long ride was over. By the time they got to Edd's driveway, the moon and stars were out. "That seemed like a short ride." Edd groaned softly, holding onto Kevin's shoulders as he got off.

Kevin nodded with a smirk, "Seems like you're sad about that." He teased as the two slowly walked up to Edd's door. Kevin frowned slightly as his door got closer and closer. Both wanted to drag this night out as long as they could.

Edd blushed and turned to him once they reached the entrance of his house. "Well, thank you Kevin. I had a marvelous time and I'm glad you decided to take me out." He said, having a hard time keeping eye contact as his blush only grew. "H-Have a good night and I'll see you Monday at school. Turning to open his door, he was stopped by Kevin's hand on his arm. Turning back to see why Kevin had stopped him, his eyes widened when Kevin leaned in and pressed his lips to his own. His face flared hotter and hotter each second.

Kevin let go of his arm and used the hand to cup Edd's cheek as he kissed him long and hard. He had his own light blush growing on his cheeks as the kiss continued.

Edd had to remind himself that he needed to breathe through his nose before he ran out of Oxygen. He would have thought this was very unsanitary if it hadn't felt so nice. His eyelids slowly dropped and he leaned in, enjoying the warmth of Kevin's lips. They were much softer than he had imagined.

Kevin slowly pulled away and grins. "I've been waiting all day to do that." He breathed, his breath hot against Edd's face. Taking a few steps back, his grin morphed into a smirk. "See you later Double Dweeb." He said before heading over to his bike.

Edd blinked slowly before his hand lifted and gave off a small wave while the other clutched at his shirt in front of his heart which was beating rapidly. "Bye…" He whispered, his breath taken away by the surprised kiss. Grinning to himself, he slipped into the house after Kevin had drove away. Looking around, he sighed happily. Not even his empty house could bring his great mood down. Going to his room, he changed into some pajamas .Laying down; he had trouble going to sleep at first due to his active heart. But when he did, his dreams were filled with the boy who made him feel the way he did.

**A/N: Sorry this was short, but atleast shiz just got real. Oh ho ho. We're getting closer and closer to the reason why this is going to be an M chapter. So QOTC: Do you think I'm dragging this out too much? I usually don't write this long of storys so I feel like I'm making it too long. What do you think? Back to the 20 chapters, haven't wrote something that long in a loooong time. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Who Will You Choose?

**A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to do something rather... different than I usually do. First off, this is in Kevin's POV. Another thing is this is during the Excuse Me chapter. Just so you can get more into this lol This opens more questions that will be answered in later chapters. Hope you enjoy and sorry if Nazz is OOC.**

_Who Will You Choose?_

"Are we dating?" Kevin repeated confused, staring down at Nazz as the two of them hung out at her locker. They had stopped so she could get her books for her next class before she turned and popped the question.

Nazz nodded with a blush as she hugged her books closer to her chest. "I think we should, it's not that bad of an idea. We hang out all the time and I like you. You like me too, right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kevin blinked, not sure how to answer her question. Why was she even asking him this? "Why are you asking?" He asked, his brows furrowing.

Nazz blushed darker, "Well, all the guys on the team were talking about it after practice one day. So I started thinking about it and I think they're right." She mumbled, glancing at her polka-dotted flip flops and her perfectly painted toe nails. "I think we'd look great for each other."

Kevin groaned and shook his head, "Don't listen to those idiots." He sighed and listened to her talk about why they should go out. Trying not to roll his eyes, he noticed Edd walking past with many heavy books in his arms. Smiling softly, he watched him rush over to one of his classes.

Nazz huffed and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Are you listening?" She asked with pursed lips. After receiving a small nod from the other, she smiled. "Will you go out with me?" She asked and leaned in.

Kevin opened his mouth and then closed it. How should he let her know that he didn't like her like that? His eyes flickered over to the clock hanging on the wall, "The bells going to ring. We should get to class." He murmured.

Nazz sighed and nodded, "Just give me your answer before the last bell." She suggested and closed her locker. She hadn't noticed when Kevin groaned when they began heading towards their next class.

Once in class, Kevin leaned back into his chair as the assignment was passed out. His thoughts soon went to Edd and then Nazz. If it had been a year ago, he'd choose Nazz, no doubt. Edd wouldn't even be in the race. He never thought Edd was 'cute' or anything back then. Edd was just a simple sheep who followed and idiot Shepard. That Shepard being Eddy of course. Nazz was beautiful, nice, and smart. Any guy would die to be with a girl like her.

Kevin groaned in his hands, why couldn't he be like those other guys? Why didn't he have to fall for that intelligent dork? If he hadn't seen him in the library that one day... His face pinkened and his heart began to pick up as he stared down at the paper in front of him. The other had done such a small thing, but it made his heart pound. Such a stupid thing...

Frowning, Kevin scribbled down the answer to the first question. He continued the paper, trying to block Edd out of his thoughts. The next time he looked up at the clock, he noticed it was almost time to go. Lunch was next, he'd see him then. Even though it was just glances, it would be enough for him, for now at least.

Shaking his head, he finished off the paper he was working on. Looking back at the clock, his brows rose when the bell rang. "All that time just thinking about him..." He sighed and turned the paper in.

Going over to Nazz, the two walked to Lunch together. Glancing over at the blond, he sighed. Would she hate him if she knew about Edd? Would she be jealous? Offended? Would she cry? Kevin couldn't hand women crying, he got that from his father.

Walking together to lunch, he grabbed some food and took a seat beside Nazz next to the rest of the team. Kevin glanced over at the others as the talked about the upcoming game. It would be their last so everyone was pumped for it. Smiling to himself, his eyes moved over to the Ed's table. He frowned when seeing Edd wasn't eating, once again.

Taking a bite of his burger, he listened to more of the others conversation. Soon enough, his eyes moved back over to Edd without thinking. He growled softly and his eyes glared as he watched Eddy grab Edd's wrist. His grip on his burger tightened causing the condiment to fall onto his tray. He watched as Edd pulled away and gave a farewell. Kevin huffed softly as his nerves, and a bit of jealousy, got to him. His eyes followed Edd as he left the cafeteria.

Nazz nudged him with her elbow and watched him give her a distant look. Shaking it off, she grinned. "I know you'll win Kevin. I'll be rooting for you for sure!"

Kevin nodded slowly, "Thanks, Nazz." He then looked down at his tray, _Edd better be there rooting for me too…_

The rest of the day whirled by before the last bell decided to ring. Kevin stood next to Nazz as they approached the locker rooms. He swallowed hard, knowing what was coming. She was going to ask him that question and he'd have to answer her.

"So have you thought about it?" She asked, confirming his thoughts. Rocking on her heels, she gave him a smile that only made him feel worse.

Nazz was one of Kevin's close friends; he didn't want to lose her over something like this. He sighed and nodded, "I did Nazz. I thought about it a lot." He mumbled, knowing Edd would be disappointed in him when he showed him the D he got for having things on his mind and not paying attention. "Nazz... I do like you... Just not in the same way as you do." He muttered softly.

The blond giggled softly, not taking it to the heart. "Is there someone else?" She asked, leaning in with curiosity.

Kevin blushed lightly and nodded, "Yeah... Someone I never would have thought I would fall for." He muttered and kicked some invisible dirt.

Nazz grinned, "Really? Who is it? You have to tell me Kev, it's so cute!" She giggled, pleading him with her adorable expression.

Kevin smiled and shook his head, "The time isn't right yet. I'll tell you when I'm ready, promise." He said and pulled her into a small friendly hug. "Thanks for understanding; we're still going to be friends. Right?"

Nazz pulled away and nodded. "Well, I have to go and get ready. See you out there Kevin." She said before entering the girl's locker room.

Kevin smiled and headed into the boy's locker room. That went so much better than he thought. Now, after practice, he'd have to ask Edd if he'd come to Friday's game.

**A/N: Did you like this? Should I do something like this again? Tell me in a review. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reviewing!**


	11. Fighting Leads Nowhere

_Fighting Leads Nowhere_

Edd smiled as he stared into space. The thought of Kevin's warm lips on his burned into his head and caused his cheeks to warm up quickly. He couldn't help but think about their date, about Kevin capturing his lips in a long kiss. Smiling largely, he blinked when Eddy snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Earth to Double D! Pay attention!" Eddy huffed and groaned loudly, "Stop zoning out on me! What in the world are you even thinking about?" He asked as he glanced over the table.

Edd pursed his lips and tapped his fingertips together. If only he hadn't been lost in thought about Kevin, he wouldn't be in this predicament. He couldn't believe that the loud cafeteria noises hadn't interrupted his thoughts on the red head. Swallowing hard as he noticed Eddy waiting impatiently, he shook his head. "Nothing important Eddy. Just some… Stuff."

Eddy frowned and crossed his arms, "You are such a bad liar. I demand you to tell me the truth Sockhead. We're staying here until you decided to spill the beans. I don't care if we end up being late to class."

Edd's eyes darted down to his uneaten lunch as he debated if he should say anything or not. Would Kevin be mad that he told someone? Would Eddy be? Flicking his tongue across the gap in his teeth, he chewed on his bottom lip. A habit he did when nervous. "I… I think I'm in love…" He whispered.

Eddy smirked widely and leaned in, "Who is she? You gotta give me all the details man!" He pushed, shoving a fry into his mouth as excitement filled him. He loved finding out secrets, usually to use it against them if needed but he'd never do that with one of his friends.

The others cheeks began to heat up and Edd looked over at Kevin. "_He_ is someone you know…" He muttered, he couldn't look up. He didn't want to know how they would react. Ed probably wouldn't care but Eddy… He didn't know what to expect.

Ed gasped, "Double D likes boys?" He asked, rather loudly before his mouth was quickly covered by Edd's hand. He mumbled something against the others hand and licked it.

Eddy stared up at Edd in complete, utter shock. He then looked down and ate another fry. "Didn't know you swung that way…" He mumbled.

Edd gave Ed a disgusted look as he wiped the saliva off of his hand. He could tell his face was getting hotter, he could feel it. "Is that a problem?" He asked, hoping it wasn't.

Ed grinned and drank from his gravy bowl. "I like you no matter what Double D. Just not as much as chickens because I really love chickens." He said in a matter of fact way.

Eddy glanced at Ed and shook his head, "No problem at all." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Who is it? Jimmy? Rolf?" He asked, naming off guys that he knew.

Edd shook his head and tugged at his tie. "Promise me you won't get mad first. Then I'll tell you." He ordered, not giving up until the other agreed. When Eddy finally did, Double D leaned in so only the two could hear. "Kevin…" He whispered ever so softly.

As soon as the name came out, Eddy jerked away as if it hurt him. He looked at Edd with wide eyes, "You cannot be serious! Our fucking bully?!" He asked, only using that type of language when dealing with strong emotions. His brows furrowed and he shook his head, he refused to believe this.

Edd nodded weakly, "You promised you won't get mad…" He reminded softly. He now knew that he wouldn't tell the two about the date, especially about the kiss. "Please don't say anything," He pleaded.

Eddy growled softly and stood abruptly. "Trust me, we won't. Don't want to ruin our reputation." He huffed, hoping his words hurt the other like he was on the inside. "See you in English, come on Ed." Taking his tray, the two left Edd alone at the table who was looking miserable. He glared at Kevin before he left.

Edd sighed into his hands, what had he expected? Eddy to actually accept this so easily? He chuckled softly at himself, was he that stupid? Kevin and Eddy hated each other; he didn't blame Eddy for being angry that he liked men and the one in particular being their bully. Standing up himself, he threw his food away and headed to the library. That was the one place he could go and feel calm. Right now, he needed that the most.

Entering the large, quiet room, he took a seat and pulled all his notes out. Glancing up at the clock, he decided to study for the remainder of the time until English. Then he'd have to see Eddy and Kevin. What would he do?

English was much louder than usual, seeing it was Monday. Everyone had to let others know about how their weekend went and also about the last game. Edd looked around before stopping on Eddy who looked like he was pouting. He probably wanted to tell the other two about his weekend but had to be angry. Edd sighed and shook his head. This was idiotic. He sighed relieved when the teacher walked in, causing the class to quiet down immediately.

The class ran so slowly, killing Edd. He couldn't pay attention, his eyes continued to glance over at the clock on the wall. He swore he could hear each tick. Finally the bell rung and he watched Eddy jump up. Not going to happen. "Hold on Eddy!" He huffed and chased after, somehow managing to yank Ed along. "Just give me a moment!" He huffed as he stopped Eddy. Groaning, he fixed his hat. "Thank you. Now, is this really worth our friendship? Who cares if I'm titled 'gay'. Does that really bother you that much?"

Eddy stared at him for a long moment before face palming himself. "You're an idiot Sockhead. You think I'm angry and upset because of _that_? I'm like this because of _whom_!" He sighed and ran a hand through his few strands of hair. "But you're right, it's not worth ruining our friendship… but why Kevin? Out of everyone you could crush on, why Kevin? Someone who bullied us, you, Ed. Why him?"

Edd blushed and gave a small smile. "He's not like that anymore… I promise." Taking a deep breath, he decided to tell them about everything. From the blackmailing picture to Saturday's date. He said it with a smile, getting all excited from finally letting someone know. Letting everything out, the trio hadn't realized who was behind them, listening to the entire conversation with a deep frown.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! Sorry for no romance, and no Kevin. Well, there was but there wasn't lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to update the next one. Shits gonna get real next chapter so it'll prolly be longer lol No promises though so don't hold it against me DX Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review. Can't believe I'm past 50! Ermergerd! Thank you all so much!**


	12. Hurt

**A/N: Couldn't wait to update this for you guys, so here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy this, thank you all for reading and please, if you have time, leave a review.**

Warnings: I hate these because I feel like they're spoilers. But anyway, there's violence and stuff so be warned.

_Hurt_

His legs were going to give out at any moment, he knew it. His body wasn't meant to run, especially like this. Edd's breathing was heavy, his chest burned and his eyes watered. The sound of yelling was getting closer and closer, encouraging him not to give up. He pushed through doors and gasped when it was a dead end. "Oh dear..." He panted as his movement stopped.

The yelling behind him paused before there was a chuckle Edd didn't recognize. "Looks like there's nowhere else to go..." The voice said with a grin.

Edd turned around to see the guy know as Chad. The one who had gotten mash potatoes all over his clean shirt. He took a few steps back, what in the world did he want? At least it was just him, what could he really do. A grunt escaped his lips when he was pushed hard against the wall.

Chad frowned deeply, "I heard what you were telling those other losers. I don't like it that you're going around telling people such lies about our star player. Kevin isn't a fag like you." He growled as his hands curled into fists.

Edd swallowed hard and avoided the others eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong..." He mumbled before his breath was taken away, the other punching his stomach hard.

"You are in no situation to be a smartass!" He growled and punched Edd's face this time, listening to the other groan in pain. "You are such an annoyance, no wonder why you're alone." Chad said with a smirk.

Edd fell down onto his knees, his eye already swelling. He knew there were going to be bruises, it couldn't be avoided. When Chad said that though, his heart sank. He knew he was alone, but Kevin... He was one who filled that empty hole with love and kindness. He yelped in pain when he got kick after kick in his stomach. Hugging his belly, the kicks stung the skin on his arms.

Minutes passed of the harsh treatment before it stopped. Chad leaned down and snatched Edd up by his tie. "If you think about snitching on me, expect this again, but with the rest of the team with me." He hissed before dropping Edd on the ground. "Worthless piece of shit." He grumbled before leaving the room, wiping blood off his hands.

Edd laid there and stared at nothing, the pain throbbing in his body. If only he hadn't told Eddy and Ed to go without him. Maybe then, this wouldn't have happened. His busted lip stung as he bit down, the tears began to form.

Using all the strength he had, he got up and limped out of the room, dragging his messenger bag with him. He barely had enough strength to walk; he wouldn't dare try to carry his belongings. Noticing a trashcan, he rushed over and threw up the little inside him.

Could he really blame anyone for this? He knew it was his own fault, he shouldn't have said anything in the first place. He felt a tear roll down his swollen cheek. It hurt. Everything hurt so much. A sob broke through his lips and he cried.

"Dork?" Came a confused voice and then a female gasp.

Edd flinched when he noticed Nazz and Kevin looking shocked. He quickly wiped his tears, "My apologizes... I'll get out of your way." He muttered hoarsely before taking a few steps forward. He then felt Kevin grab his arm before a cry of pain escaped his lips.

Kevin instantly let go, his eyes widening. "Who did this to you?" He, asked, a frown forming. Up closer, he could see all the damage on Edd's fragile body. When receiving silence, his frown went deeper, "Tell me who!" He noticed Edd flinched and Nazz look at him shocked.

Edd stared down at the floor, "It's fine, I am fine." He muttered before his eyes widened when Kevin hugged him. He noticed Nazz's confused expression. He blushed lightly, "Kevin... just stop..." He didn't want Kevin to regret what he was doing. They weren't alone this time, there was an outsider.

"Shut up." Kevin ordered, his anger boiling inside. "You're a terrible liar so just stop right where you're at." He hissed and tried to calm himself. He couldn't believe someone did this.

Edd looked up at him before his lower lip quivered. "P-Please... I don't want you to have you reputation ruined for hugging a fag like me..." He pleaded, the tears becoming to fall again. Soon enough, he was choking back sobs against Kevin's chest.

Nazz expected Kevin to pull away, he never could handle crying people. Whenever she got upset, he'd always comfort her so awkwardly. She was surprised when Kevin actually hugged him tighter. Suddenly she figured it out, why he had denied her confession. "You're in love with him... I get it now..." She whispered to herself.

Kevin sighed and rubbed his back, "Let it all out Dork... I won't laugh at you." He mumbled as he felt his shirt getting wet with tears. "I'll take you home alright? It'll be okay, I promise..." He muttered as his heart pounded in his chest. What would Nazz think?

Edd did as he said and let all of his frustrations out as tears. He gasped softly when he felt himself getting picked up in Kevin's strong arms. Listening to Kevin tell Nazz that he'd handle this, he felt himself being carried outside.

Kevin had noticed how light Edd was, he would force Edd to eat but right now wasn't the time. He gently let him down near his bike, "Can you get on?" He asked as he got on.

Edd nodded slowly and crawled on as he held in a groan. "I'm sorry for taking up your time..." He apologized as they headed towards his house. He sighed softly and closed his one uninjured eye and sniffed.

Kevin sighed, "Stop apologizing..." He mumbled as he drove faster, Edd needed to rest. "I know you don't want to tell me just yet, but I'm here for you when you are ready." He told him.

Edd blushed and nodded, "Thank you Kevin. Also, I thought I should tell you that I told Eddy and Ed about us..." He muttered, expecting Kevin to get angry and yell at him, he was surprised when Kevin told him it's fine. He watched his house come closer before they pulled in his drive way. "Thank you for the ride." He said with a weak smile.

Kevin got off and followed him inside, ignoring his protests. "I don't have any homework so shut it." He grumbled. "I'll take care of you." He told Edd as he led him over on the couch.

Edd blushed and sat down, "You don't have to..." He muttered as Kevin sat down. Looking over at him, he looked back down.

Kevin sighed and took off his hat, scratching at his red hair. "So... I was going to ask you earlier but you seemed busy with that idiot cheapskate. Anyway, you wanna go out?" He asked with a light blush.

Edd looked at him in shock and blushed heavier. "Y-Yes..." He nodded and his lids dropped, when Kevin smiled and gently kissed his injured lips.

**A/N: Didn't expect that did you? Lol I put the OC in the first chappy for a reason. Thank you all so much for all the feedback. I love you all so much!**


	13. Closer

**A/N: Here's the next chapter for you all!  
**

_Closer_

Edd blushed heavily as he winced. "That hurts you know…" He mumbled, watching as Kevin cleaned his wounds. Kevin must have gotten injuries a lot during his sports because he really knew what he was doing. Edd shivered and blushed even darker; here he was shirtless in front of the guy he was now dating. The thought made his heart pound in his chest, they were dating.

Kevin placed a band aid over a cut and sighed. "I'm sorry so man up." He huffed with a smirk. Looking up, he sighed as he looked at the damage on Edd's face. "They really did a number on you…" He muttered as his hand slowly caressed the other's cheek. He stared into Edd's blue eyes and swallowed hard. "Are your parents' home?" He asked, his breath hot on Edd's face.

Edd slowly shook his head and as soon as he did the action, Kevin's lips were pressed hard against his. Edd's eyes widened, his swollen lips aching. He felt his back hit the couch seat, his heart pounded faster. Had Kevin been holding himself back before? Had he been wanting to do this all along? Trying to compete with the rough kiss, Edd failed terribly and sighed through his nose.

Kevin blushed lightly as he crawled on top, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Edd was just too cute; his own heart began to pick up speed. His hand lifted and pulled Double D's hat away. With the other gasping, he used this chance to slide his tongue into the others mouth.

Edd's eyes were wide as he had his hat stolen and then to feel Kevin's tongue… So unsanitary! He couldn't really complain though, he was too busy clutching at the other's shirt. A small moan escaped and he couldn't get the blush off his face. What a sound that was!

Kevin grinned and pulled away for a short moment, leaving the other panting for air. "You know Dork, you are pretty adorable." He said as his eyes moved up to Edd's wild hair. "You can't be keeping all that cuteness to yourself. It's not fair." He hummed and leaned back down, this time he had kissed gently at his wounds as if to make them heal.

Edd squirmed under each kiss. "Kevin, I understand you are quite experienced with this. But, may we please take this slow?" He asked, his voice getting weaker and weaker as each word passed through his lips.

Kevin pulled away and blinked. He then grinned and nodded, "Sorry. Seems I got a little too ahead of myself." Even after saying that, he remained on top. "Please tell me who did this to you." He asked, his expression changing to serious.

Edd looked away and shrugged, "Just some guy…" He muttered and flinched when hearing Kevin growl lowly.

"How am I suppose to protect you when I don't know who to protect you from?!" He asked impatiently, his hands curling to fists on the sides of Edd's body. "Did they threaten you if you said something?" He asked and realized it was true when Edd's expression changed. "I won't let them hurt you, I promise. Just tell me before I go insane…" He groaned as he pressed his face into Edd's chest.

Edd bit his lip and sighed, "Promise me first that you won't do anything crazy…" He murmured, sighing contently when Kevin nodded. "Remember when Nazz gave me that sandwich a while ago?" He asked as he avoided his eyes. "Well the guy who made me lose my lunch, Chad I think his name was. W-Well… He heard me telling Eddy and Ed about our date. Didn't want me starting anything… He's very homophobic if I must say." Edd huffed. He noticed Kevin tense up on top of him. "H-He also said that if I told anyone, He'd get the entire team to beat me up."

Kevin frowned deeply and sat up, "I'll kill him." He growled and stood. "I know where he lives." He felt Edd wrap his arms around his waist but kept going forward. "How dare he, that bastard!"

Edd tried to use all of his strength to hold Kevin back, "You promised!" He huffed and groaned. He and Eddy were so much like the same. Neither kept simple promises! "It's okay! I'm not mad and neither should you!" This caused the other to freeze.

Kevin turned and frowned at Edd. "How can you say that? You're aching all over." He poked Edd's bruised cheek to prove his point. "Why shouldn't I leave, and give me a good damn reason Dork because right now, I'm ready to rip him apart."

Edd looked down and blushed. "You shouldn't leave because… because… I-I want you to stay here with me… I don't want to be alone." He said softly before listening to silence. Looking up shyly, he noticed the soft expression on Kevin's face. Edd looked back down quickly, "So don't go okay? I know I shouldn't say this since it's a school night… but you can stay the night here if you really want to…" At that moment, he felt himself being swept off of his feet, quite literally. "Kevin!" He blushed as the older looked around.

"Where's your room?" Kevin asked, looking around. Noticing Edd's deep blush, he smirked and kissed the top of his messy hair. "I'll stay since you asked so nicely." When Edd told him where, he walked over and set him onto his bed. "Let me call my mom and let her know. She's probably worried anyway." He said as he headed back out.

Edd clutched the blankets underneath him and got back up. He changed into some pajamas while Kevin was out and pulled out some pajama pants for Kevin. His shirts would be too small for him so the pants would have to do. As he glanced at the bed, he tapped his chin. Kevin could take the bed and he could take the couch.

Kevin came back in with a smile. "So, does this count as a sleepover?" He asked as he noticed the pants in Edd's hands. "Those for me?" He asked as he took his hat off and dropped it on Edd's labeled desk. "Thanks." He said before tugging his shirt off next.

Edd immediately reddened and turned around, "I-I can leave if you want. No need for me to be in here." He sputtered, his words quick and jumbled.

Kevin laughed and took his pants off and tugged the new ones on. "No need for you to leave." He mocked jokingly as he walked over. "Sleep sounds amazing right now anyway."

Edd turned and the first thing he noticed was Kevin's chest. His face was steaming and his breath quickened, "Y-You can have the bed! I'll take the couch!" He said quickly and tried to make a run for it but failed miserably when Kevin wrapped him in a hug.

"Why? The bed seems big enough for two." Kevin pointed, thumbing over to the bed. Walking over with him, Kevin lightly pushed him on the bed and sat down next to him. Glancing over, he laid down. "You're so strange." He murmured as he watched Edd awkwardly lay down next to him. "So Double Dweeb, do I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked with a smirk as he rolled onto his side.

Edd looked up at him with a blush and bit his lip. "Sure…" He murmured. Holding his breath, he leaned over and lightly pressed his lips to the others. Every time he got a kiss, it sent so many butterflies through his stomach. "Goodnight Kevin…" He said as he pulled away and curled up to Kevin so he wouldn't fall off the bed.

Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd and listened to the others breathing start to slow. After a bit, Kevin's deep frown returned. He was going to kill Chad.

**A/N: Hey everyone! What did you think? Nom. Review. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed.**


	14. The Next Day

**A/N: Hey everyone! So first off, I'm going to address ****Air Is For Important People****'s review. For the first part of it, I don't really understand what you mean by 'spaces in between dialogue'. But I do write this way because it is my writing style so I hope you can look aside and still continue to enjoy. For the second part, I found out later how close Kevin's house was after I started this fic lol. I didn't want to change the parts about his house because I'm lazy. I'll make sure to have it right in my future chapters. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this and thanks for reading. Thanks so much for all the reviews and I'd like you to keep them coming!**

_The Next Day_

Edd timidly got off Kevin's motorcycle and looked around. "We don't have to do this Kevin; we can keep this in secret. I really don't mind." He explained as Kevin got off himself. Hugging his messenger bag closer to himself, he blushed when Kevin grabbed his hand.

Kevin walked forward, his expression hard. Though he seemed calm, he was also was freaking out on the inside. What if his friends weren't as accepting as he wished they were? He swallowed hard as he stepped inside. "I don't want to keep this in secret." He grumbled and ignored the looks he was already getting.

Edd had also noticed the stares, quickly looking down at his feet shyly. "First gay couple to come out, this is expected." He muttered to himself. Feeling Kevin squeeze his hand, he smiled lightly. At least Kevin was here next to him.

Kevin stopped at their lockers and let go of his hand. "Stay away from Chad, and the other football players. If one of them messes with you, find me or Nazz." H3 told him with a serious expression.

Edd was too nervous to correct Kevin's grammar so instead, he nodded. "You're not going to go do something insane correct?" He asked, frowning when Kevin gave him no response. "Kevin..."

Kevin frowned right back, "I'm not going to let him get away with this. I'm honestly going to kill him." He said with a shrug, ignoring Edd's gaping expression. Opening up his locker underneath Edd, he glanced up at the other. "It'll be okay."

Edd bit down on his lower lip, "But what if you get suspended? Then you're going to fail your classes..." He sighed and gathered what he needed.

Kevin glanced up with a smirk, "That's why I'm going to wait until after school." He then stood, "It'll be fine Dork." He grinned and lifted his books so they concealed their faces and leaned in.

Edd was about to ask what on Earth he was doing before he felt Kevin's warm lips on his. His blush growing dark, he pulled away and covered his mouth. "Kevin!" His hissed, his heart already picking up speed.

Kevin laughed, "So cute. See you later, Double Dweeb." He grinned as Nazz walked over to them. "Remember what I said." He said before walking off with her.

"Sockhead!" Came a voice behind Edd. He turned and smiled at the two Eds. "Greetings friends." He grinned before noticing their shocked expression. "What is it?"

Ed leaned close and tapped underneath Double D's black eye. "You look like a victim of Robatron. Did you survive his attack?" He asked, amazed as if he really thought the other was attacked by the imaginary creature.

Edd winced and pulled away, "Please do not poke at my wounds Ed. They are rather painful right now." He laughed and glanced over at Eddy.

Eddy had also been examining the bruises and cuts. "What happened to you?" He asked, a frown appearing on his lips. "I guess I should be asking who did this." He said as he crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

Edd chuckled and shrugged. "I'm fine, Kevin took care of me. I had a small... run in with a football player. He said some fowl thing, did some damage and that's about it." He explained as he closed his locker. "Well gentlemen, I must get to my class before I am late."

Ed waved goodbye happily while Eddy glared at the ground. "Come on Ed, I have a bone to pick." He grumbled as he began walking towards their first period class.

"With who Eddy?" Ed asked, following close behind.

Eddy entered the classroom and scanned the area. His eyes stopped on Kevin. "The idiot next to the blond, that's who."

* * *

Edd lifted his arm and answered his teachers' question. Scribbling down his notes, he smiled at the lecture. At last, he could pay attention again. No more serious thoughts about Kevin that made him feel troubled. Now, he felt... loved... Ignoring his blush, he raised his hand to answer another.

"Now students, as you all know, mid exams are coming closer and closer to us. You may think they are not important, but colleges do look at your grades for them. So study well and best of luck." The teacher announced before the bell rang.

Edd gathered up all of his belongings before following the rest of the kids out of the classroom. Sighing softly, he walked slowly to his next class. Due to their intelligence difference, the only class he and Kevin had together was English. He wouldn't be able to see the red head until then.

Glancing around, he froze still when seeing the football players heading his way. What was he to do again? His mind went blank and he rushed forward, going past them. "Oh my, oh my..." He whispered to himself as he rounded the corner. Edd sighed and stopped to catch his breath. Looking around, he calmly went to his next class. Sitting down, he attempted to pay attention. He couldn't believe he reacted that way towards them. He needed to "man up" as Kevin called it.

He glanced down at his bandaged arms. Pursing his lips together, he raised his hand. "May I use the restroom?" He asked politely and left when the teacher gave permission. Walking through the halls, he stopped at the bathroom. Going inside, he looked at himself in the mirror. Flinching at his reflection, he poked his face. He then gasped, "What if Chad does this to Kevin?" He asked himself frantically. Looking around, he pulled out his cell phone. Pulling up Kevin's contact, he bit his lip.

With slightly trembling fingers, he typed in two words. 'Be careful'. He then shook his head at the gross bathroom and walked back to class.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reading. Next chapter, shit is gonna hit the fan. Lol, anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Be Careful

**A/N: DX Sorry for such a late update. Today was such a busy day but I didn't want to have you guys wait til tomorrow to read this. It's been kicking my ass to update every day lol But it's totally worth it seeing how much you guys love this story. I mean, who can make it up to chapter 15 and not love it? Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy. Please review. Let's see if we can make it to 100 reviews before Chapter 20. Maybe when we hit 100, I'll write a chapter of hot steamy sex X3 That's up to you readers.  
**

_Be Careful_

'Be Careful'.

Kevin glanced at the text once more as the sound of laughing teens surrounded him. He had just sat down with his lunch and noticed the table looking up at him. He should have been used to it by now seeing he and Edd were the talk of the school. Even after reading the text so many times, he still couldn't help frowning when noticing Chad looking at him with a matching expression.

Nazz glanced over at Kevin and gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong Kev?" She asked, nudging his side with her elbow. When looking at Chad, she finally noticed the tense moment.

"What in the fuck are you two staring at?" Chad asked annoyed, silencing the table. He sat back with his arms crossed. "The fag and his follow up sheep got something to say to me?"

Kevin growled softly under his breath. He never liked Chad in the first place; this wasn't helping his case much. He had to calm down, he had to. If he got suspended now, who would protect Edd then? He then smirked, "Just hope you're not going to be busy after school." He stood up and smiled at the rest of the team. "This fag's gonna go sit with his boyfriend. Tell me when you all grow up."

Nazz stood up and glared at Chad. "Yeah, and so is his 'follow up sheep'." She huffed and left with Kevin. "Is he the guy who beat up Edd?" She asked as the two got closer and closer to the Ed's table.

Kevin nodded and plopped down next to Edd. "Sup Dork's." He said and noticed Eddy and Ed go red from Nazz. He smiled over at Edd who was also blushing for an entire different reason.

Eddy frowned at Kevin, "Why are you sitting over here? We don't want our appetites to be ruined already." He huffed and noticed Kevin's expression as he looked at Edd. Eddy groaned, "You two are going to make me throw up." He mumbled to himself.

Ed grinned and hugged Eddy close to him, causing the other to gag. "We're like a big, happy family Eddy! Don't you just love it?" He asked, not noticing Eddy trying to pull away from him.

Nazz giggled at the two of them and looked over at Kevin. "So what are you going to do about Chad?" She asked, curious about it.

At the question, both Eddy and Kevin looked at each other as if they secretly had something planned. Kevin smirked and glanced at her, "I'm going to beat his ass, what else?" He asked and nudged her.

Eddy managed to escape Ed's arms. "I'm going to pitch in too," he huffed. "No one can beat up on Sockhead without getting pain back to him." He huffed and glared at Kevin. "Think this as the only time I will ever fight with you." He huffed and turned his face away.

Kevin snorted, "As if I need your help. You are just going to get hurt anyway." He said and glanced over at their old table. He sighed and looked at Nazz, "You think they'll accept me for who I am?" He asked, hoping she'd tell him what he wanted to hear.

Nazz sighed and shrugged, "I think they will. Chad's your only real problem." She explained as she took a bite of her salad. "I can't believe he called me that. What nerve!" She huffed.

Edd looked at them all, his blush growing darker. "Thank you all so much for your kindness and everything, but please don't worry about it. I'm really okay; Kevin took care of me and everything." He murmured. "All these injuries will disappear as time passes."

Everyone at the table looked at him. Kevin sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to fight him Dork. Just accept it." He grumbled and grabbed Edd's chin. "I have to show him that he can't mess with what is mine."

Eddy gagged, Nazz giggled and Ed stared confused as Kevin lightly pecked Edd's lips. "Not at the table!" Eddy groaned and turned away. "Don't watch Ed…"

Edd looked down with a deep blush. "You're so public with it… PDA is against the handbook Kevin…" He muttered as he still felt the warmth from Kevin's lips lingering on his own. Edd glanced over at Chad and swallowed hard. He grabbed Kevin's hand and whispered ever so softly, "Please be careful."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

School soon passed, Kevin getting in a fouler mood as time passed. Slamming his locker door, he looked at Edd. "Stay here and don't come out til it's over with." He huffed and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Okay Dork?"

Edd bit his lip, "Why? Maybe I want to cheer you on or something." He said, a bit of it covered with a sarcastic tone.

Kevin looked at him and sighed, "I don't want you to me when I'm pissed. It's not sexy at all." He chuckled and pulled Edd's hat down so it covered his eyes. "Please listen to me and do as I say."

Edd tugged his hat back up and nodded. "Fine… but just so you know I know you'll be fine. Also, you're…. sexy… no matter what…" He murmured, covering his face back up from embarrassment. "Now go…"

Kevin smiled softly and nodded. "See you in a bit Dork." He then turned and his frown returned just as fast as it disappeared. Stepping out of the school, his eyes skimmed past all of the highschoolers. "Where in the hell are you?" He asked himself before hearing Eddy's annoying voice. His eyes moved over to see Eddy on the ground, still insulting Chad even as he was down.

He shook his head as he walked over with his hands in his pockets. "Getting your ass kicked yet?" He asked Eddy, noticing the grass stains already forming on the others shirt. "I think you proved your point, you care for Double Dweeb. Now leave so Chad and I can have a little chat." He said, his frown deepening.

Chad smirked and crossed his arms and laughed at Kevin's statement. "One after another, the losers just keep coming." He frowned right back, "You know, I never really liked you. While coach ignored all of the good players on the team, for some reason, he only paid attention to you. What a fucking waste."

Kevin's eyes narrowed, "Eddy, leave." He growled lightly, his hands slipping out of his pockets and curling into fists. He watched Eddy stand and dust himself off.

Eddy sighed and looked at Ed, "Come on Lumpy. Don't want to leave Double D by himself in there." He mumbled, noticing how angry Kevin had been getting. He definitely had never seen Kevin this angry and would sure not get in his destructive path.

Chuckling to himself, Chad took a step forward. "Why so mad Kevin? Oh, wait! Don't tell me! You're pissed that I beat up your little boyfriend. Well you know, I was actually being nice to you, trying to keep your reputation intact, or rather, the teams. If only I knew he was telling the truth, then I wouldn't have kicked both of your asses."

Kevin's backpack slid off his shoulder and hit the hard pavement. "Really now?" He asked as calmly as he could which wasn't too much seeing he was red in the eyes.

Chad smirked and nodded. "Maybe I should give that nerd another beating. He was lucky I didn't break any bones. You should have been there Kev! I may have been hallucinating but it seemed he was calling out your name too, too bad you were-" His sentence was mid stopped as Kevin's fist connected to his face.

"Shut up!" Kevin growled, not wanting to hear another word of his bull shit. Hearing a grunt from the other side, Kevin sent another punch to Chad's abdominal area. It didn't take long for Kevin to get punched himself. Grunting softly, he took a step back. He wiped at his now busted lip.

Chad ignored the blood that was gushing out of his nose. "What a cheap shot, totally expected from you." He said before his eyes darted over to the side. "Seems we have an audience…" He hummed.

Kevin's eyes followed Chad's before seeing Edd standing there, he gasped softly. "Why couldn't you just listen to me for once Dork?" He huffed before a sharp pain filled his chest. Hitting the ground, before he had the chance to get back up, there was a harsh kick to his side.

'Be Careful'

The phrase reappeared in his mind, the image of a sobbing Edd then popped up. Bloody and swollen, nothing he could really do. He wasn't careful; he got distracted and now, was losing this fight. Groaning at another kick, he looked over at Edd. The look of horror on the other's face, and then… the tears came pouring down Edd's face once more… Kevin grunted and glared up at Chad who seemed to be having the time of his life. As the next kick came, Kevin caught Chad's ankle. "My turn."

Chad's eyes widened as Kevin yanked his leg up, pulling him, causing him to fall. Next thing he knew, Kevin was unleashing a fury of punches everywhere he could. Groaning, the pain in his face soon started increasing as he began feeling lightheaded.

Kevin stood and gave him a hard, quick kick. "How dare you make him cry!" He growled and before picking him up by the shirt. He shoved him into a tree and gave him another hard punch or two. Finally noticing that Chad had blacked out, he took a step back with a swoon. "Damn…" He groaned.

"Kevin!" Cried a blubbering Edd who was currently running over to him.

Kevin turned and slowly smiled. "Double Dweeb…" He mumbled before the ground seemed to be getting closer and closer. Hearing Edd gasp, he hit the ground as blackness surrounded him.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Sorry if the fight scene was terrible, I don't usually write them so I tend to not be very good at them :3 So… What's going to happen to Kevin? Who knows? Guys, tbh, I think this story will have 20 plus chapters. I hope that will be alright with you XD**


	16. The Library

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys, you blew up my email last night XD Thanks for all the reviews. So, this chapter is kind of a flash back if you want to call it, it is a dream of a flash back. Yeah, that sounds right :D. This was mentioned in the chapter where Nazz confesses to Kevin. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

_The Library_

_Kevin groaned and shook his head as he and Nazz walked through the halls. "This blows, it isn't even a month yet since our senior year started and that chick already assigns us an essay!"_

_Nazz lightly giggled and nudged him, "That chick is our English teacher." She said as the two stopped in front of the library. "Have fun in there Kev."_

_Kevin paused as he grabbed the door handle, "You're not coming in here with me?" He asked confused, not wanting to go into this horrid place alone._

_Nazz shook her head, "I already got my book. The uniforms came in for the cheerleaders and I have to go try mine on anyway." She said as she began backing up. "See you later dude!"_

_Kevin groaned as she left, feeling alone now that he was all by himself. Sighing, he swung the door open and stepped in. Glancing around, he noticed how empty and silent it was. The librarian wasn't even in! How was he supposed to get a book now for this damn paper?_

_"Kevin?" A voice called though it was soft and shy._

_Kevin noticed Edd who appeared from who knows where and walked over to him. "Why are you here Dork?" He asked, looking around to only see boring book after another._

_Edd smiled nervously, "I'm the librarians' assistant for the first semester so I stay to help her after school sometimes... She's not in right now; do you need help finding something?" He asked politely, causing Kevin to frown._

_"No Double Dweeb, I don't need your help. Shouldn't you be worrying over those stupid friends of yours?" He asked as he skimmed over the books. None of these were about people, just stories. He needed a biography or whatever his teacher had called it. This definitely wasn't it._

_Edd pursed his lips, "They are not stupid. Rather... special... if I must say myself." He then noticed Kevin's frustrated expression. "If I may ask, are you looking for a book for English?" He asked then laughed softly, "Well you won't find it in the fiction section."_

_Kevin looked down at Edd as the other laughed, Edd's cheeks going red as he giggled. A soft smile formed on Kevin's lips before he realized it was there and shook it off. "Well then, take me where I need to go." He huffed and rubbed the back of his neck._

_Edd nodded and led him across the library to an entire different section of books. "I suggest you do it over Edgar Poe. The man is a tragic genius." He explained as he pulled out a book with a sad looking man on it._

_Kevin looked at the book before taking the book, but not before noticing how warm and soft Edd's fingers and hands were as his own hand brushed against the others. Examining the book, he shrugged. "This is fine," he said as he handed it back to him so Edd could check it out. Following behind, his eyes remained on Edd. He seemed so thin, though his body hadn't really changed since last year. That sweater seemed warm; it fit his body perfectly... Kevin's eyes widened, what in the fuck was he thinking about?!_

_He was not checking out this nerd. He checks out girls with big breasts and large asses. God, he checks out Nazz all the time! Kevin's cheeks tinted and he watched Double D check out his book. His eyes scanned Edd's happy face. He looked... rather cute. "Are you almost done yet?" He barked impatiently, he needed to get out of here._

_Edd blushed darkly and muttered an apology as he fumbled around for the scanner. "Where did she put it?" He asked himself in a soft murmur._

_Kevin noticed hiss blush looked away, "I can just get it tomorrow!" He huffed and turned quickly. "I have stuff to do too." He then rushed out before Edd could stop him. His heart beat was fast, the image of Edd's blushing expression burning in his thoughts. "Nope. Nope." Kevin took his cap off and scratched at his head. "What in the hell is wrong with me?"_

* * *

_Kevin shut his motorcycle off and looked at the school. "Another boring day at a boring school." He murmured as he walked into the building. Smirking at the girls who blushed from his presence, he headed over to his locker. Opening it up, he threw his bag inside._

_"K-Kevin..." Came a soft voice beside him. _

_Kevin already knew who it was; his heart already began picking up. Keeping a cool expression on, he glanced up at the blushing Edd. "What is it?" He asked with a frown though his stomach was currently doing flips. What was wrong with him?_

_Edd held out the book, "I checked this out for you... You left before I could give it to you." He said with a smile, not noticing Kevin's light blush. _

_Kevin took it and tossed it in his locker. "Thanks." He mumbled and stood up straight. "I need to go talk to Nazz. Bye Dweeb." He huffed and quickly walked away. He shook his head, "I only like chicks. I only like chicks." He reminded himself with a weak groan._

Kevin's eyes slowly opened, a light blush soon formed on his cheeks. Going to sit up, he winced and held his aching side. Lying back down, his eyes scanned the area, this room seemed familiar. It took him a moment before realizing where he was at.

"Finally, you're awake. I didn't think you'd wake up." Edd chuckled, a tired smile on his lips. "How are you feeling? You've been asleep for a few hours now." He yawned.

It was easy to see that the other was exhausted; Kevin looked around to see what time it was. Three in the morning. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Kevin asked in a huff as he sat up completely, ignoring the pain. "How did I even get here?"

Edd laughed, "I had to take care of you. Sleep is important… but you are more important." He said as he tapped his index fingers together with a blush. "Ed helped bring you here; I made sure he was careful." He explained and sat on the bed. "I informed your mother of your staying here. She thinks we studied…" He bit his lip; he never lied but felt the need to. He didn't want Kevin getting in trouble.

Kevin blinked before grinning. "Aren't you a rebel?" He slung his arm around Edd and pulled him close. "So, did I win?" He asked, watching as Edd rested his head on his shoulder.

Double D nodded, "I'd have to say. Unless you counted this as a double knockout…" Looking up into Kevin's eyes, "I'm glad you're alright. You scared me…" He muttered honestly as his eyes drooped closed. "Hey Kevin… can I ask you something?" He asked quietly.

Kevin nodded and waited for the question. His hand slid to Edd's and intertwined their fingers, "What is it?"

"When did you fall in love with me?" He asked, his blush growing darker as each second passed.

Kevin smiled, "At the time I refused to admit, but at the beginning of this year. The day you showed me that Poe guy, after that, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." He said honestly as he laid back down, pulling Edd with him. "Don't make fun of me, but you look so cute with that sweater of yours." He explained as he leaned in and lightly kissed Edd's lips. "Wear it tomorrow… It'll make me happy." With that said, the other nodded before falling asleep in Kevin's arms. "Goodnight Edd…"

**A/N: Annnnnnd boom goes the dynamite. Hope you all enjoyed because I definitely did. Leave a review and tell me what you think. We're almost to our goal!**


	17. Alone at His House

**A/N: First off, I am sooo sorry I haven't been updating DX I've been so busy! I'm currently moving and also, I had to job shadow… Ugh, schools killing me too. What makes it worse is when I move, I'll have no internet what so ever! What am I going to do?! Updating will become slow unfortunately. On the next note, as promised, I'm bringing some sexy time. Thank you all so much for helping me reach my goal ;u; I love you all. I hope you enjoy this and please review. Thanks for reading!**

_Alone at His House_

Edd clutched the front his sweater in his trembling hand as his back pressed hard against the wall. A dark blush formed on his cheeks and he looked away shyly. "K-Kevin… What if your parents decide to return?" He asked, his breath shaky as he tried to ignore Kevin's large hands touching his small frame.

Kevin smirked and leaned in, "Wouldn't be the first time we did it with them here." He purred as the other blushed even heavier.

"Kevin!" Edd gasped and shook his head as he tried to forget the incident his mother almost walked in on them doing their… sexual intercourse. After about two months of dating, he and Kevin were alone yet again at his house. The two got a little closer than usual and that night ended up being… very pleasant. Now it has been almost four and still the thought of doing _that_ made him so embarrassed.

Kevin pressed his lips lightly against Edd's neck, right below his ear. "You even wore my favorite sweater… how can I not just attack you?" Feeling the other shiver at the kiss, he placed another. "I love you Dork…" He murmured against Edd's skin.

Edd closed his eyes as his heart picked up, his lips parted and a small noise slipped out. "I love you too…" He mumbled, concentrating on each kiss. He then swallowed hard, "I want to be in control this time though." He mumbled, his blush growing.

Kevin pulled away with an even wider smirk, "Sure." He then walked over to his messy bed and dropped down. Sitting relaxed, he watched Edd silently to see what he had planned. His eyes scanned over the other as he tried to ignore the bulge already forming in his pants. The guy was cute, he couldn't help it.

Edd took a step away from the wall as his nervous fingers messed with the buttons on his sweater. As more buttons became undone, more of his chest revealed itself. Noticing Kevin's stare, he walked over to him and slowly crawled onto his lap. Grabbing his hat, he pulled it off and rested it with his sweater. It took a while, but he finally grew used to being around Kevin without his hat.

Kevin reached his hand out and his fingers coursed their way through Edd's hair, as always, it was soft. Kevin's hands then slid down and felt along Edd's muscles. "How about I stay in control? You're such a nervous mess right now." He chuckled, his thumbs brushing against Edd's hardened nipples.

Edd shivered and nodded, "Can I at least be on top?" He asked, embarrassed that such a question came out of his mouth. When receiving a nod, he grinned and moved slightly, earning a groan from the other half. Edd looked down before looking back up at Kevin's lightly flustered face. He moved again, grinding against him purposely to see the same reaction but stronger. "I wonder how patient you are…" He murmured as he knocked Kevin's hat off, his movement continuing.

Kevin growled softly, trying to control his urges though it was hard. "You won't be on top if you continue this…" He hissed before an idea popped in his head. "Let's see how you like being teased…" His hands worked at Edd's pants before one hand slipped inside. Gripping the other with a grin, he immediately heard a gasp. "Not so fun is it?" He asked amused as Edd stopped moving, just holding on him with tight hands as his growing erection was pumped.

"I-I hope your hands are clean…" Edd groaned and panted as his needs soon began to surface. Leaning in, he kissed Kevin in order to silence his moans. His lips parted and their tongues lashed together, he couldn't get enough of this. Each pump from the other, sounds of whimpers and pleads to go faster or to twist… they all came pouring out in between the kiss.

Kevin's wrist turned, his hand pumping faster. He made sure to give Edd what he wanted, he always did. Feeling something wet run along his fingers, he continued as knowing the other was close. "Double D…" He mumbled against the other's lips before the kiss broke with Edd's loud moan.

Edd's back arched as he held onto Kevin's shoulders. Release hit him before he went limp in Kevin's arms. "No… fair…" He panted, smiling up at Kevin. "Now you have to go wash that hand of yours…" He chuckled tiredly.

Just then, there was a sound somewhere in the house. Then voices filled their living room before the two recognized them as Kevin's parents. Edd gasped and crawled off Kevin before snatching his hat off the ground. "We have to clean up before they see us!" He gasped and pulled his hat on.

Kevin frowned and shook his head. He had his own problem in his pants and there was no way in hell he was going to ignore it just because his parents came out. Reaching out, he grabbed Edd's arm and yanked him back onto the bed, this time though, Edd was on laying on the bed with a surprised expression while Kevin was on top. He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on the other's lips. "I have an idea…" He purred as his smirk returned. "Let's play the quiet game."

**A/N: So I bet you're thinking, **_**That lying bitch! She promised sex! And plus, after the delay, she gave us a short chapter! **_** Wellllll Imma give you sex next chapter lol. Annnd sorry about the shortness. I was trying to write this ASAP with the little free time I have! I was writing this when a new idea popped up so you just have to be satisfied with a handy. I mean, if you can wait… what is it now? 17? 18? Chapters without sex, I'm gonna hope you can deal with this. Every meal is ordered an appetizer before the main entre! XD I crack myself up with my culinary references…. Anyway! Until next time and hopefully you can forgive a poor, defenseless girl like myself.**


	18. The Quiet Game

**A/N: I tried writing this three times lol, I just did not like it. Well, I finally finished so I hope you all enjoy. Sorry guys for the late update… So busy. After this week, I won't have any internet… So my updates will become slow like this. Plus, this week I'm moving. Getting it all done in one week… Yeah, so please be patient with me. With the help of heidipoo (an amazing author on here), I'll try to update as much as I can. Enjoy, leave a review. Thanks again!**

_The Quiet Game_

Edd bit his lip hard, probably hard enough to bleed. He tried his hardest to remain quiet, he didn't want Kevin's parent's to hear them. Trying to clear his head, his fingers curled into the blankets as Kevin's lubed fingers pushed deeper into him. His chest moved face, his body burned hotter and hotter as each second passed.

Kevin blushed lightly and looked down at Edd, his fingers spreading, pushing as deep as he could. Leaning down, his lips pressed against the other neck. Once marked with multiple love bites, he pulled his hand away. Smirking, he listened to Edd groan impatiently. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you do that?" He asked, amusement filling his voice.

Edd blushed and nodded, "All the time Kevin… Now please, continue before I go crazy…" He mumbled, trying to sound too demanding. Through slitted eyes, Edd watched as Kevin grabbed the lube once more, excitement soon filled him. He tried to push it down, shaking his head. He needed to quit having such dirty thoughts about this guy.

Kevin sighed through his nose as he gave himself a few pumps. "You know how much I love you right?" He asked before leaning over Edd.

Edd felt jittery as a smile formed, "I do. But just to let you know, I love you much more that you can even conceptualize." He said with a smile before his lips were met with Kevin's soft, plump ones. Closing his eyes, as the kiss lingered, he felt Kevin against him. Their hot bodies pressed together, Edd groaned. He wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and pulled him closer.

Kevin gripped Edd's hips and lifted him up as he positioned himself. "Impossible…" He breathed before pushing in. Noticing Edd clench his jaw, Kevin made sure to go slow. It never was easy at first; he found that out real quick. Kissing the unfallen tears, Kevin caressed his cheek. "It'll feel good. You know that…" He hummed and waited for Edd.

Edd smiled and nodded at Kevin, at least it didn't hurt as bad as it did the first time. Sucking in his breath, Edd held in a moan as Kevin slid out and pushed back in. "Kiss me…" He breathed, his breath hitched as Kevin began picking up speed.

Kevin frowned and roughly kissed him, giving the other what he wanted. Pushing his tongue through Edd's lips, he kissed him long and hard. He honestly didn't care if his parent heard them. He didn't care if they found out. His father would be pissed, his mother would disapprove. He didn't care. He loved Edd much more than what he thought about his parents opinions.

Edd moaned into the kiss, trying to keep quiet was so hard. Tightening around him, his hands ran down Kevin's back, trails of long, red scratches following after. He wanted to tell him about the prostate and how Kevin affected it, but that taught him that that was a turn off. He didn't want that so he decided to keep quiet about that. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Kevin's teeth latched onto his neck. He cried out into the kiss as pleasure filled him. Was it bad that he loved Kevin's rough side?

Kevin thrusted harder, grunting louder and louder as his fingers dug into Edd's hips. Listening to Edd gasp and moan, his tongue ran along the bite mark he had just made. Pulling away, his eyes scanned Edd's body hungrily. "You look so adorable… Only I can see you like this. No one else." He huffed with a frown, grunting softly.

Edd tightened around him, "I'm yours…" He moaned breathlessly. "Only yours…" His shaft twitched, he was going to cum. He knew was, if only it wasn't so messy. One hand gripped his hair as the other slid down his body. Reaching his member, he stroked himself with a flustered expression.

Kevin watched with a smirk before he felt a stirring within himself. He'd be damned if he came first. Wrapping a hand around Edd's, he helped pump him faster. "Cum already Dork…" He moaned, his grip tightening.

Edd gasped and let Kevin control his hand, biting his lip; he didn't know how much longer he could last. Moments later, his eyes shot open as his back arched. Moaning the other's name out, he felt the hot liquid inside of him shoot out onto his stomach. Going limp, he felt Kevin slow down his thrusts as his release also came.

Kevin slowly pulled out before collapsing next to Edd. "I think… I can say that you officially suck at the quiet game…" He murmured with a tired smile.

Edd blushed heavily and curled up to Kevin's side. He felt so sticky, so gross. A shower was definitely in order. "Do you think they heard us?" He asked and looked up into Kevin's emerald green eyes. Noticing Kevin shrug, his eyes closed. "We should take a shower together once they're in bed…" He mumbled and wrapped her arms around Kevin's waist. "Maybe… we can go back to my house and take a shower there. No one will be there to interrupt us if… something like this happens again…"

Kevin laughed at that, "Look at you Double Dweeb. You're learning the right way to think!" He smiled and snuggled closer to Edd. "We can do whatever you want… It is Spring Break. We have this entire week to ourselves, meaning we can do it as many times as you want." He said before yawning. "In the shower… on the bed… on the kitchen table, again… Hell, we can even do it on my bike." He laughed and lightly kissed Edd's forehead. "Go to sleep now, I know you're exhausted. I'll see you in the morning…" He murmured in his ear.

Edd nodded with a dark blush. Though he wanted to fight it, sleep soon overtook him and he went limp in Kevin's arms. Unconscious with a small smile, his dreams were filled with the guy he loved the most.

**A/N: So? Any good? QOTC: Do you guys mind the wait for the chapters? Tell me in a review, let me know please.**


	19. Home at Last

**A/N: Yo. Brought another chapter for you all, hope you all enjoy :3 Leave a review if ya gots the time and thanks so much for reading up til this chapter :D**

_Home at Last_

Edd stared blankly at the two cars in his driveway, tears formed. Quickly getting off Kevin's motorcycle, he rushed to the front door as fast as he could. Yanking it open, his breath stopped to see his father reading the newspaper while his mother was scribbling her notes on some small, yellow sticky notes. "Mom? Dad?" He asked, as if he believed this was some sort of illusion rather than reality. How long has it been since he last saw them? They could have been dead all this time… and he wouldn't have even known.

Edd's mother looked up and smiled, "Hello Eddward." She greeted and stood up. She frowned when her divorced husband didn't react. "Why come here if you're not going to greet your own son?" She asked angrily.

Edd stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his mother. He hugged her and sighed, "I miss you mother…." He whispered, hoping the tears wouldn't fall. He knew his mother wouldn't mind if he cried, but his father on the other hand would think he's weak.

Edd's father grunted, "Well, due to him not being here, I missed an important surgery." He neatly folded the newspaper back up and set it down on the stand in front of him. Glancing over at Kevin, he raised an eyebrow. "Who's he?" He asked.

Kevin blinked at the scene; he had never seen these two before. Were they… they had to be his parents. He never thought he'd meet them. He walked over and outstretched his hand to the man. "My name is Kevin Sir. I'm the Dor- I'm Edd's… friend."

The man looked down at his hand, contemplating if he should shake it or not. He didn't want to imagine how many germs were on his hand. Forcing a smile, he shook it firmly. "I'm Eddward's father, you can call me Howard. This is Elizabeth, my… ex-wife."

Edd glanced over at Kevin with a blush, he was glad Kevin didn't say boyfriend. He didn't know how his parent's would react. He didn't want to take the chance. Pulling away from his mother, he clasped her hands. "So, how long do you plan on staying here?" He asked with a smile. It began to disappear when he watched her sigh.

Elizabeth glanced at Howard, "Well it seems your father must leave as fast as he can since he can stand being here." She said rolling her eyes.

Howard frowned, "What about you? You kept going on and on about your client and how you had the reschedule? Miss Lawyer doesn't like being here too it seems." He spat back with an annoyed expression.

Kevin slowly made his way over to Edd and leaned in, "I'm going to go ahead and head out." He whispered awkwardly. "Love you…" He mumbled and stepped out, feeling like he shouldn't be there during their time of fighting.

Edd looked at his parents as they argued back and forth. A frown slowly began to form. What had happened to them? When did they start pulling apart? Why did this have to happen? "Please stop fighting… It's okay if you both leave… I don't mind. It's okay…" He whispered as unwanted tears fell.

Elizabeth looked over and immediately gasped, "Oh, my poor Eddward! Don't cry!" She rushed over and hugged him, "It's alright. We love you, we won't leave. I won't leave… I'll stay here for a bit longer. I promise…" She soothed him as she hugged him hard.

Howard rolled his eyes, "Don't treat him like a mere child. He will be an adult in less than a few months." He huffed, ignoring the glare that Elizabeth sent his way. Shaking his head, he threw his coat back on. Making his way over to Edd, he patted his back. "I'll see you later. Make sure to keep studying and to keep trying your best."

Edd sniffed and nodded, "Bye… See you later father…" He muttered before wiping his tear stained eyes. Watching the door close, he looked back over at his mother. "Sorry for crying…" He mumbled the apology, blushing lightly as she hugged him again.

"Ignore that…" She pursed her lips as she thought of a word that would be suitable for his ears. "Obscene man…" Tugging her eyes from the door, she led Edd over to the couch and sat down with him. "So, what have you been up to lately?" She asked curiously.

Edd tapped his fingers together and shrugged, "The usual. I've taken great care of the house, oh, and I'm making sure I keep myself well fed. Kevin and I always hang out here; he is quite the messy one. I make sure this place is clean after he leaves." He explained, slowly going off topic of his mothers' question, telling her about Kevin.

Elizabeth watched silently as her son smiled, nodding every now and then. She noticed his blush, the way his eyes lit up. She hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. "This Kevin character… If I may ask." She said slowly, reaching out to take his hands. "Is he possibly…" She frowned and pulled away while shaking her head. "Never mind, what a ridicules thought…"

Edd blushed, his hands curling up. "Mom… can you keep a secret?" He asked softly, his blush growing hotter as the seconds passed. "I don't want you to over react or anything… But I must confess something to you…" He never could keep anything from Elizabeth. He had to at least tell her about his sexuality.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow confused before nodding slowly, "What is it? Don't tell me, did your poor cactus die? Oh, you've tried so hard to take the best care of him… I'm so sorry dear, it'll get—"

"I'm gay." Edd blurted out, interrupting her in mid sentence. Right after he said it, silence fell upon the two. "I-I mean… I prefer the male sex over the female sex. So, before you get angry, I just want to let you know, this is my decision, and Kevin and I are a couple. So I hope you can understand and please don't tell father." He said in a rushed manner before the unexpected happen. His ears rung from a girlish squeal.

Elizabeth smiled and hugged him once again, "Ha! I knew it! Howard can go kiss my bottom!" She grinned while hugging the very confused Edd even tighter. Pulling away, she clasped her hands together. "It's alright Eddward, I'm not angry. I knew you weren't heterosexual since you turned 15. I caught you glancing at the other boys around town…"

Edd flushed, "M-Mother!" He stuttered, not believing this was happening.

"Oh, but your father was set on you liking ladies. He was wrong, and I was right." She smirked and snatched her phone. Dialing up a number, she held up the phone with a victorious grin.

Edd watched with his jaw dropped. Was this really happening? He couldn't be imagining such an embarrassing moment like this right now.

"Guess what HowHow, you know how you said all that about our son and how he likes… what did you refer it as again? 'Big Booty Tooties'? Well guess what pansy? You were wrong! That's what's up!" She giggled and listened to him argue back against her.

Edd grabbed a couch cushion and shoved it in his face. "This isn't happening… This is just a dream… I'm really at Kevin's house and we're all snuggled up in his bed…" He told himself quietly as he tried to ignore his triumphing mother.

Elizabeth sighed as she hung up the phone. Relaxing against the couch, she smiled over at Edd. "I bet you're glad you have a cool mom like me. I've been keeping up with what the generation, so I know what's in the happening."

Edd shook his head slowly, "Mom… Don't you have that court case or something…?" He mumbled.

She gasped and shot up, "You're right!" Leaning down, she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for willing yourself to tell me such a personal detail of your like hunny. Just to let you know, I'm supporting you all the way no matter what. I won't be like one of those terrible parents who disowns their kid just because of their sexuality." Standing up straight, she put her coat on. "Love you Eddward, I'll make sure to see you soon. Hopefully next time, we can sit down with this Kevin character and have a small chat."

Edd smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He said softly, sadness filling him as she began to leave. "Come back soon alright? I love you too…" He mumbled as the door shut. Glancing over at the table, he noticed the sticky notes his mother was working on. Walking over, he picked the top up.

_We'll always love our Eddward. –Love, Your Parents_

Edd smiled and hugged the note, "I love you guys too…" He mumbled before sitting down. Picking up the other notes, he began reading them, smiling at each one gracefully.

**A/N: Hey guys, did you enjoy? Hopefully you did. Just noticed this story is on the most reviews on the romantic M rated stories so thanks so much for that. I'm crying from all this joy lol. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review.**


	20. Kiss and Blow

**A/N: What's up my reader's? How are you all doin? Good? Good! Enjoy!**

_Kiss and Blow_

Edd sighed softly as he curled up closer to Kevin. He blinked and looked around in the darkness. What time even was it? It must have been sometime at night because he could barely make out the outlines of their bodies in the dim moonlight seeping through his blinds. Yawning softly, his hand curled up against Kevin's bare chest. He needed to go to sleep; he didn't want Kevin to have to drag him around all day.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled the other's scent and shivered with delight. Kevin smelled so… intoxicating… Blushing lightly, he hugged the blanket closer to their bodies. Not like he really needed it though, Kevin's hot body heat was enough to keep him warm in the coldest of snow storms. He froze stiff for a moment when Kevin sighed softly in his sleep and rolled onto his back. Edd gasped slightly when Kevin decided to pull him along, he was now lying on top of Kevin.

His hands slowly slid down, his fingertips brushing against every muscle in his well toned abdomen. Kevin had such soft, smooth skin. This guy was just perfect. Edd couldn't ask for anything better, it was impossible to improve. He loved Kevin just for the guy he was.

His eyes reopened to look up at Kevin's calm expression. Blushing darker, he leaned up and stole a light kiss. Pulling away, he was relieved that he hadn't wakened up the other by doing to selfish action. Resting his cheek on Kevin's chest, he listened to the soft pounding of the other's heart. It didn't take long for that to lure him back to sleep, his body going lip against Kevin's.

The next morning soon came, leaving Edd groaning from the bright sunlight. "Curses…." He grumbled as a yawn slipped past his lips. Looking up, he smiled, his signature gap showing as Kevin watched him with a caring smile. "How long have you been up?" He asked curious as he tried to sit up. Goosebumps formed as Kevin's arms slowly slid down his sides.

Kevin smirked, "Bout an hour or so. Didn't want to wake you up so, I just laid here and listened to you snore." He teased, chucking at Edd's embarrassed expression. "I'm kidding Dork, I know you don't snore. I wouldn't mind anyway." Sitting up slightly, his smirk grew when Edd wiped his eyes tiredly. "I'm going to attack you again if you keep being so adorkable."

Edd gasped, his face growing beat red. "I thought I told you not to use that term!" He huffed and crossed his arms as his heart picked up. "It's not even a real word…" He mumbled as he tried to fight off a smile. He felt so loved when Kevin did thinks like this. Glancing down, his lips formed a straight line. "Oh my… Seems were still both very naked…" He informed slowly before glancing back up at Kevin.

Kevin lightly grabbed Edd's chin, "Is that really a problem? I like it." He told before pressing his lips against Double D's. Feeling Edd wrap his arms around his neck, he immediately deepened the kiss. Tongue pushing it, he listened to Edd moan in delight. The sound gave him goose bumps; his body ached for the others.

Edd pulled away, his eyes hazy. "Kevin…" He smiled and placed a kiss to his jaw line. "I love you…" Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips to Kevin's neck. His hands slid down and stopped at his thighs.

Kevin grunted softly and let him do what he wanted. When the kisses travelled to his stomach, Kevin groaned. Edd was taking this much too slowly, it was driving him insane! Gripping the bed sheets, he couldn't look away once Edd stopped at his semi hardened shaft.

Edd looked up, his face red. Gripping Kevin's member, his fingers slowly ran down. Noticing Kevin go stiff, he smiled. This was the only time he could be in charge. When he did this, Kevin was at his mercy. His pumps grew faster and then slower before picking up again, just to see Kevin react differently. Looking back up at him, he noticed the light pink tint on Kevin's cheeks. Smiling, he stared into Kevin's emerald eyes as he ran his tongue against the tip, tasting the pre that decided to escape.

Kevin cursed under his breath, Edd did this every time. He hated it, yet he loved it at the same time. Their eyes locked, Kevin swallowed hard as he watched Edd lick and suck at the head. Moaning, one of his hands moved to the others head. Entangling his fingers, he tugged impatiently. "Come on Edd… stop being such a tease…" He pleaded softly, another moan slipping past his lips.

Edd grinned as his mouth attached to the head. His hand continued to pump as his tongue swirled around, leaving the entire area covered in saliva. Pulling away, his hand slid up while his tongue moved downwards. Whining softly, he felt Kevin tug at his messy hair once more. "I'm not being a tease… I'm giving you what you crave, right?" He purred, running his tongue along once more.

Kevin groaned and clenched his jaw, he did crave this. He craved everything that dealt with Edd. He wasn't afraid to admit it either, "Please Dork… Just suck me off already…" He begged, his erection throbbing as Edd kissed and licked at it. He wanted to feel the warmth of the others mouth. He wanted it, no, he needed it.

Double D pulled away, "Alright, but just because you asked so nicely." He grinned before bringing his mouth down on Kevin again. He pushed more than just the head in this time, sucking and pumping at the right speeds. His eyes closed as Kevin's moans filled his ears. Gasping, he took more than he wanted when Kevin decided to push his head further down. Gagging slightly, his tongue lashed back and forth, his grip tightened. His heart pounded in his ears.

Kevin fell back into the mess of blankets, his panting hard and loud. "Damn Dork…" He moaned out his free hand running through his short hair. His stomach tight, "Damn…" He muttered as he grew close to his climax.

Edd slowed down and lifted up before the hot liquid spilled onto his tongue. Blushing heavily, he sucked and drank it all, not letting a single drop escape his lips. Pulling away, he sat up with his legs crossed. "My apologizes, it seems I got a little over my head." He apologized before noticing Kevin's exhausted state. "Too much for you to handle?" He asked with a grin tugging at his lips.

Kevin looked at him with tired eyes; he wiped the sweat off his forehead and rolled his eyes. "Shut up Double Dweeb." He huffed before throwing a pillow at the other.

**A/N: Now that was hot in my opinion :D I didn't really like that one sex chapter, but this one I really enjoyed. What about you guys? Unfortunatly guy, this story is going to be coming to an end. Maybe one or two more chapters then that's it. But it's okay! I got a new plot idea so when I get done with this story, Ill have another one already started! Wooh! Tell me what you think in a review, give me your opinions. Thanks for reading this and hope you all enjoyed.**


	21. Graduation

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, just to get it over with, this is the last chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy it and thanks so much for being on this voyage with me. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

_Graduation_

Edd bit down on his tongue as he held in his excitement. His diploma wrinkled slightly in his hand as he listened to the man call out Kevin's name. Clapping along the rest of his class, he gasped when Ed yanked him and Eddy into a hug. His was surprised when he didn't smell Ed's usual stench. His mother must have made him take a bath for this special occasion.

Ed grinned, "We did it you guys. We're adults now!" He enthused happily.

Eddy rolled his eyes and accepted the one armed hug, "I'm glad were done going to school. I'm sick of this place."He huffed and shook his head.

Edd glanced over at his two best friends and chuckled to himself. What would become of the three? He was going to college to become a teacher, he knew that for sure. Eddy would probably go into owning a business; he was that type of guy. Edd raised a brow at Ed. What would he be? Knowing him, something in the production of horror movies or comics.

Looking over at Kevin who was shaking hands with all of their teachers, a large grin on his face, Edd sighed. Kevin was going to another college for football, a college much far away from his own. They wouldn't be able to see each other every day like they were used to. Only on breaks and such, the thought saddened him. Would Kevin find some beautiful girl while gone? Maybe he would just grow tired of not seeing him anymore and look for another boyfriend or girlfriend. The thought terrified him. Edd would stay faithful, he knew he would. That's for sure. The amount of love Edd had for Kevin, it was impossible to pass it onto someone else.

"Your class of 2014." A voice said over the loud speaker. Applaud filled the gymnasium as hats flew everywhere.

Edd wiped his eyes as smiling faces around him enthused about what they were going to do next. He sent a farewell over to the other Ed's before making his way over to Kevin. "I told you you'd graduate!" He grinned and blushed when Kevin pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

Kevin smiled as he rested his foreheads against Edd's, "Thanks to you. I would have kept those F's you know… I wouldn't have been able to stay in sports either. Thanks for tutoring me."

Edd smiled, "I would have helped you no matter what, you know that right? You didn't have to blackmail me." He said with a chuckled before pausing. "I never did ask you, how in the world did you get a picture of me without my hat on? The only people who ever saw me without it were Eddy and Ed…."

Kevin blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I may have made a small deal with Ed. I had Rolf give him a chicken if he got a picture of you." He muttered sheepishly. "Told him that if he told you, I'd make sure he never sees Rolf chickens again." He mumbled before noticed Edd laugh at that. "How else was I supposed to get it?" He pouted to himself.

"Eddward dear!" Came a female voice.

Edd turned and grinned to see his parents along with Kevin's. He glanced at Kevin, "Alright Kevin, I want you to be very careful around my mother. She can be slightly…" What's the word he wanted to use? "Er… Dramatic about things like this…."

Kevin grinned, "I think I can handle a woman like your mother." He laughed as the two began walking over. Looking over at their families, he swallowed hard. It had taken his family a bit to understand his feelings for Edd. He still had a feeling that his dad wasn't okay with it but he didn't act like it at least. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a squeal. Noticing Edd's mom running towards him, he gasped when she hugged him tightly.

Elizabeth grinned ear to ear, "It's so great to finally be able to meet you!" She said happily as her son grew red. "I've been waiting so long!" She pulled away and scanned him, "Oh! My son has such great tastes!" She enthused.

Kevin grew red and looked over at Edd who just looked away. "Thank you… I think?" He said with a chuckle before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. So, maybe he couldn't handle a woman like her. "It's nice to meet you too. I see you two met my parent's." He said as he glanced over at his father shaking Howard's hand. Edd's dad seemed so much smaller compared to his muscle covered dad. He could see Edd got his frame from his dad. The attitude game from his mother.

Edd shook his head, "Mother, I think you've scared him…" He sighed and walked over to hold hands with him again. "Kevin's parents are holding a graduation party; you two can come along if you wish…" He said slowly, "I mean, unless you two are busy with your jobs."

Elizabeth smiled and pulled him into a deathly hug too, "I wouldn't miss my sons' graduation or the party for my job! I love you too much!" She grinned and hugged him tighter.

Kevin looked at the two and chuckled softly. Edd's blush was too cute, if only they were alone… He felt a hand slap onto his shoulder before looking up at his dad. Letting go of Edd's hand, he smiled. "I'll see you later at the party," he said before leaving with his family to set things up.

Edd pulled away and walked over to his father. "Father… Thanks for making time to come here… I know you're a busy man and I do app—" He was squished into another hug. These two were going to kill him if they kept giving him hugs like this.

"Shush up." Howard huffed. "I'm so proud of you Eddward, I knew you would make it this far. You've just grown up way too fast." He sighed and pulled away. "Also… congratulations on the whole… homosexual thing. Though your mother was right, for once…" He muttered and got a punch to his arm from her. "I'm happy for you." He huffed, sending a glare her way. Noticing her smile at him, he looked away with a light blush.

Double D smiled and hugged them both, "You have no clue how happy you two are making me right now." He wiped his eyes, "Thank you…"

Elizabeth went all motherly out on him while Howard told him that just this once, it was alright to cry in front of him. "The only reason you don't like seeing him cry is because you get all teary eyed yourself!" She huffed at him before hugging Edd again.

Howard turned away and quickly wiped his eyes. "I am a 40 year old man, I do not cry!" He blubbered.

Elizabeth smiled with a light blush and pulled him in for the hug too. She didn't even mind all the weird looks they were getting.

* * *

The party was loud, Edd looked around for Kevin. He had left his parent's alone to talk while he searched for the red head. Not finding him anywhere downstairs, he decided to check up in the other's room. Slowly opening the door, he peeked in to see Kevin getting dressed into casual clothes. "Psst!" He whispered with a smile.

Kevin quickly turned around, sighing when it was only Edd. He pulled his shirt on, "You spooked me Dork." Sitting on the bed, he sighed before patting down the side next to him. "Come here." He ordered with a smirk.

Edd stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Walking over, he went to sit down before he was pulled onto the others lap. Edd gasped, "Hey!" He huffed before Kevin's lips were on his. He immediately kissed back, his cheeks growing hot.

Kevin pulled away and wrapped his arms around Edd, "Sorry Dork, I just couldn't help myself." He grinned and pecked his lips.

Edd smiled and looked up at him, "Shouldn't we get back to the party? It is for you, you know…" He said with a raised brow. He then paused as the thought of what they could be doing passed through his head. He shook the thought out with a reddened face. He really needed to stop thinking this way!

Kevin sighed and nodded, "I guess I should shouldn't I?" He asked with a smile as his arms dropped from Edd's body. "I love you Double D…" He sighed again, lifting him off of his lap. "Know that okay?"

Edd nodded with a smile, "I know. I love you too." He hummed as he straightened his clothes. "It's impossible to forget seeing you always show me." He grinned.

Kevin stood and held his hand out. "Let's go and enjoy this party." He smiled gently.

Edd slid his hand into his and gripped his hand. "Yeah. Let's go."

**A/N: Wooh! This story is now finished! Thank you all so much for being here with me. I appreciate it so much you guys. I have another story up now so check it out if you have the time. It's in Kevin's POV this time. Woooh~ A classical, yet cliche love story :3 Love you all! AngelZ out!**


End file.
